Figured It Out
by hannahinthesky
Summary: This story picks up after the Battle of Hogwarts and follows the Weasleys, mainly Ron and Hermione, in the aftermath of the war.  I love Harry Potter and especially Ron and Hermione.  I own nothing to do with Harry Potter!   *Rating changed again!
1. Chapter 1

Clean up was much more painstaking than any of them had imagined- even using magic. Most of the damage done was from curses and therefore, could not be fixed with a simple spell. Paintings were being gathered to take to a special repair shop in Diagon Alley. Towers would not stand no matter how many witches and wizards were casting levitating, fixing, sticking, and all other manner of charms.

Everyone was helping clean up the castle including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It had been a long two days, but no one could sleep. There was rubble to pick up, bodies to remove, and families to console. Excitement mixed with sadness gripped each weary heart, yet none of them could bear to part company and move on. If they walked away, then it was really over. People were really dead. Lives were forever changed. Yes, things would be better, but there was a long road ahead.

After a late afternoon snack had appeared on what was left of the house tables, the trio finally sat down together. They had worked with each other and with the rest all day, but they had not had a chance to speak since their trip to the headmaster's office. They were all battle-worn with cuts and bruises on almost every inch of visible skin. They looked at each other in relief.

"I can't believe it's over," Harry started. "Only yesterday we were at Gringotts and today it's done."

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Always profound, Ronald," Hermione said.

Ron reached over and cupped her face in his hand. He traces a surface cut on her cheek.

"Have you been looked at yet?" Ron looked very worried.

"I haven't had time. Have you? Or you, Harry?"

Both boys shook their heads. The atmosphere in the room was changing. It looked as though people were starting to leave the Great Hall. Families were gathering and using either the floo network, which had been connected to the Great Hall fireplace only, or going out to the gardens and apparating.

"Where's everyone going?" Ron asked. Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were coming over to them.

"It's late and there's nothing more we can do here tonight. I think it would be best if we went home and got some rest," Arthur explained. He had his arm around his wife.

"Of course, that means our whole family. Harry and Hermione, we want you to come and stay with us, Molly said. "Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George will be staying with us for a while, too. It will be nice to have you all around me." All of them noticed the absence of Fred's name. A tear ran down Molly's face and Ginny sniffled.

"Are you sure you want us there, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

Molly grabbed one of Harry and Hermione's hands. Ron held Hermione's other.

"Harry dear, you and Hermione are as much my children as the ones I birthed. To be honest, I will need you two around to help me cope with, well, you know." She hugged them both.

"Mother, we should be going," Percy interrupted. "The others have already apparated back home."

"Thank you, Percy," Arthur said.

The Weasley's moved toward the large front doors. Arthur and Molly went first and Percy followed. Ginny moved next to Harry and took his hand. All four of them looked at each other and at the castle again before turning in their spots and vanishing into thin air.

That evening was a subdued occasion at the otherwise noisy Burrow. Molly was in her room, no doubt weeping for her lost child. Arthur was in the shed, probably doing the same, but in a more manly way. George was sitting at the kitchen table alone, drinking fire whisky. Everyone else was in the sitting room crying, holding each other, and sitting in silence. Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A History_, which was a sort of comfort to her. Ron was at her side, his eyes misty.

Bill and Fleur retired first, with Charlie close behind. Percy stopped to pat George on the back before heading to his room. George left soon after, hiccupping on the stairs.

Harry looked most exhausted of all, but he also looked like he still had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I think I could use some fresh air," Harry said.

"Aren't you ready to go to bed?" Ginny responded.

"I can't go to sleep. I just… can't. Not right now." Harry walked out of the house with Ginny on his heels.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Hermione closed her book and shifted to look at Ron. "Are you okay?"

Ron had tears pouring down his cheeks. Hermione pulled him close and held his shaking frame in her arms. She rocked them back and forth as he cried for a while. She could not help but cry, too.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see Fred."

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

She ran her hands through his hair and rubbed circles on his back. She did not know what else to do.

"Just you being here is enough."

"I'll always be here."

Ron pulled back and looked at Hermione.

They had known for quite some time how they felt about each other, but only when they thought they would lose each other forever, did they finally admit it to each other. They were both still tear-stained as they leaned forward.

"I should have kissed you first, a long time ago," Ron breathed, his lips barely touching her.

"Make up for it now."

It was a slow, soft kiss- like a first kiss should be. He moved his hands up her arms until they cupped her small, bandaged face. Their kiss became deeper and faster, replacing the despair in their hearts and minds with a fervent hope for the future. They only broke apart when they needed air, but then returned with the same feverish intensity.

"Oh, ho. What do we have here?" a voice called from the doorway. The two broke apart immediately.

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Dad! We didn't hear you come in."

"Don't let me interrupt," he said with a grin as he turned to leave. "Might I inquire- how long has this been going on?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

Ron answered, "We've been together a while."

"But, we only figured it out yesterday," Hermione said with a smirk.

"By all means, we need some good news in this house. Just turn out the lights when you retire."

The two on the couch waved goodnight and then turned red. For some reason, they could not look each other in the eye.

"It is getting awfully late, Ronald. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah, maybe," Ron said, fidgeting a bit.

It took a moment, but they finally looked up, both wearing a bit of a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked.

"I just can't believe you actually kissed me. I mean, you know, properly."

"I can't believe you attacked me in the Room of Requirement in the middle of a war!"

"I only did it because you hadn't made a move!" The tension was rising between them.

"I never made a move because I didn't think you wanted me too," Ron retorted.

"When did I ever say that? I've been giving you signals since fourth year," Hermione could not believe how thick he was.

"Fourth year? I thought you hated me that year. I wanted to be with you then, too. Why didn't you say something?"

"I did! I told you to ask me to the… Wait," Hermione took a deep breath. "Are we always going to fight?"

"Probably. It's what we do best." He paused. "You know, I like that I can fight with you about anything. You and Harry are the only people that know the real me. And I don't want to snog him."

"Neither do I."

"Are you sure? This is your last chance to run." Ron looked down. For a moment, he imagined her coming to her senses and walking out.

"Look at me," she put her hand under his chin and forced him from his pout. "I want to be with you. I always have and always will. Nothing will change that. Not even the Boy Who Still Lives."

"Good, because we have a lot of snogging to catch up on."

With that he lunged for her giggling mouth. They fell asleep after a while of kissing and whispering, but hours later, when Ginny and Harry came back in, they were awakened and sent to bed with their bunk mates.

They both thought about each other as they fell asleep and were, for once, excited about the future.

**Hi Readers! I have been reading fanfics for just a wee few months and I have become quite obsessed! This is my first attempt, so please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still do not own anything in this story! **

**Chapter 2**

The following few days were just as strange for the Weasley's and their adopted family. There was a wisp of acceptance in the air about Fred's death. The family was still, of course, devastated, but they were aware of how blessed they were to have only one member missing, unlike Andromeda Tonks. She lost her husband, daughter, son-in-law, and favorite nephew to the death eaters. All she had left was tiny baby Teddy.

Molly had finally come downstairs that morning to make breakfast and George had consented to join them in their subdued morning meal, but only briefly. Molly, it seemed, was trying to get back some sort of normalcy in the house. The Weasley's had been away from home, staying at Auntie Muriel's for about a month and the house had accrued a thick layer of dust while they were away. Hermione and Ginny were helping clean up after breakfast when they could have sworn they heard Molly grunt, "The death eaters drove us from our home; at least they could've tidied up a bit while we were away."

While the girls helped in the kitchen, Ron and Harry were out de-gnoming the garden with Charlie. Bill and Fleur had gone home to collect some clothes so they could stay awhile for Molly's sake and Percy was at the ministry ("Everything is in a state of disarray. They will absolutely need my help."). At first, the boys worked quietly, but soon a competition broke out, as almost always happens between siblings. Charlie was in great shape, seeing as he had to deal with dragons every day, but Ron and Harry were not bad either, considering their year off from sports.

Molly stood at the window and watched her young men having a good time, smiling to herself. Hermione moved in closer to watch and Ginny hugged her mother from behind saying, "Will things ever go back to normal?"

"I don't think so, dear," Molly sadly sighed. "I'm so grateful to have all of you here to comfort me. I've missed you all so much this year." Molly took both the girls' hands.

"Mum, I've been stuck in Muriel's dreadful house with you."

"It's not the same as being home, with that uncertain war hanging over us. Even though I've lost my Fred, at least I know all my other children are safe." Molly started to get misty eyed thinking about her lost son. Hermione handed her a handkerchief.

"Now, what is this I hear about you two and those boys of mine in the garden?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances.

"What have you heard?" Ginny smirked.

"Don't play coy with me young lady. You know what a war does to young lovers. Your father and I know first-hand that a triumphant victory can be an aphrodisiac."

"Mum!" "Mrs. Wealey!" The girls gasped at the same time.

"Oh, pish posh. I may be old, but I'm not blind! It does my heart good to know that you two are happy and in love. Ginny, are you and Harry back together?"

It did not look as though she was going to let this go without an answer.

"We talked a little last night, but he's still dealing with a lot from whatever he's been through this year. I think he needs some time." Ginny had missed Harry so much over the last year and had regretted not saying goodbye. She was not going to let him get away this time.

"Why don't you go help the boys with the garden and then you all should play a little Quidditch. You need to have fun together again. Maybe George and Bill will play."

"That's not a bad idea. Hermione, are you coming?"

"Actually, I have a lot of unpacking to do. Plus, you know I'm rubbish on a broom." Hermione was not lying, but she also wanted some time by herself.

"Okay," Ginny said as she kissed her mother's cheek and went outside.

Hermione started to walk away, but Molly was still holding her hand and not letting go.

"Would you like some help, dear?"

"That would be great," she replied. What could she say? She could tell Mrs. Weasley did not want to be alone, that she was trying to keep herself busy as a way of coping with her grief.

The two women went up to Ginny's room where Hermione started pulling things from her small purse that held almost everything the trio possessed. They made piles for clean and dirty laundry, each of their belongings, books and other odds and ends. Hermione saved the tent in her bag for later. She wanted to tidy it up before she returned it. Then again, maybe the boys should do it. After all, she was the one who cleaned it while they lived in there.

They had worked comfortably for about half an hour or so, when Hermione saw a certain red head ride a broom by the window. She stared and smirked as she thought about the time they spent on the couch last night. It did not go unnoticed.

"He is a handsome young man, isn't he?"

"Um, what do you mean, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione could not look her in the eye.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you two have been dancing around your feelings for years. I'm his mother; I can tell when my young man is in love. He's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. Not even Fleur, when she stayed here."

Hermione giggled, remembering the way Ron acted around his now sister-in-law when they were in fourth year and then again, the summer before sixth. He had, literally, drooled one time at dinner while watching her eat.

"I don't know about that," Hermione replied.

"I do." Molly lifted Hermione's chin. "I hope he tells you soon how he feels. I would love to have you as a real daughter some day."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. He's coming around, I think. We've both been stubborn about our feelings, but when we thought we might lose each other, things changed. They have been for a while, but I think we're finally on the right track."

"That's wonderful news, dear." They two women hugged. "Well, let's get these piles in their places and then we can make some tea and watch the match. I've missed the sound of my children's laughter."

**I know most stories have Molly and the other Weasleys moping for weeks before anything happens, but I always thought they were stronger than that. Of course, they would be devastated, but they take comfort in each other. These are just my thoughts.**

**As always- please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione Granger and Molly Weasley sat in the garden watching one black and five red haired Quidditch players battle between the trees. Bill, George, and Ginny were on one team and Harry, Ron, and Charlie made up the other. The teams seemed equal and they were quite competitive, though George's heart did not seem to be in the game.

After two hours of intense play, spirits were lifted and baths were needed. George was quiet as he shook his elder brothers' hands for a game well played and then moped back to his room, where he only re-emerged for dinner. The others put the brooms, balls, and hoops away and Molly suggested some tea and sandwiches to wind them down.

The afternoon was spent in the garden with wild tales from Bill and Charlie about their adventures, with some rather thrilling reenacting of tombs, mummies, and dragons. Being together as a family was a shot of comfort for the Weasleys and their guests. Individually, they were still devastated over the losses they had sustained, but together, they could laugh and remember the good times.

Arthur and Percy had popped over to the Ministry for a few hours to inquire about the missing Death Eaters and when they would be needed back at work. They returned just in time for dinner.

"Arthur, dear, how were things at the Ministry? Is Kingsley settling in alright?" Molly asked as she passed the steak and kidney pie. The room quieted down to hear their father's response.

"Well, the Aurors are trying to round up the Death Eaters that escaped the battle. Some of them are claiming to have been placed under the Imperius Curse, just as they did last time. It's going to be awhile before it's all worked out," Arthur explained.

"Everything is disheveled right now," Percy continued. "Since V-V-Voldemort had so many high ranking Ministry members under curses or had their families kidnapped, every department is under review. All of the anti-muggle offices have to be disbanded and, of course, Azkaban has to be cleaned out. There are a few convicts in there, but most of the dark wizards were set free while the cells are filled with innocent witches and wizards under V-V-Voldemort's authority."

Everyone was quiet at the table. They knew things would be bad for a while, but the havoc that was left in Voldemort's wake seemed insurmountable.

"What can we do to help?" Bill asked. Molly had a look of terror on her face. She's already lost one son and she did not intend on anymore of her children leaving her sight to help with the clean up. She knew things were still very dangerous.

"Seventeen years ago, we had to pick up the pieces after You-Know-Who's defeat and we'll do it again," Arthur took Molly's hand as he spoke. "Kingsley has his work cut out for him, but he's a good man. He'll make things right."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other. The boys looked eager to help, while Hermione was reluctant. They had a lot to talk about after dinner.

Percy cleared his throat. "I hate to bring this up, but the Ministry is organizing a large funeral at Hogwarts for all the people who gave their lives to the cause. They are asking for the families effected to decide what they would like to do with their loved one's remains and let them know if they would like to participate in the ceremony."

George began to sniffle and Molly had tears streaming down her face. Harry, still feeling guilty over the loss, could not look anyone in the eye. Hermione took Ron's hand under the table.

"We can discuss it tomorrow," Arthur started.

"No. This is a family decision and we are all family here. I think everyone has a say in the discussion," Molly sobbed. She got up and went to sit next to George who was suddenly as pale as a ghost.

George spoke softly, "Fred wanted to have his ashes blown up with the fireworks from the store. He told me once, when we thought we weren't going to find the cure for the Nosebleed Nougats before we bled to death."

Ginny began to giggle.

"It's just like Fred to want to go out with a bang," Ron laughed. Soon the whole table was laughing and crying at the same time. Even George.

"What about the ceremony?" Ginny finally asked.

"I think it would be nice to have him included in the service," Molly said while wiping her nose with a handkerchief. "I know he wouldn't have wanted a serious funeral, but it will be nice to grieve with the other families. Andromeda and the others need our support."

"What if we have a serious service at Hogwarts, and then we can have a celebration of his life, the day after, here. We'll invite our old mates and send Fred off in style," George said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, son," Arthur replied.

An owl arrived at the kitchen window as they discussed plans for the "Fred's Send Off." He was a large, sleek owl; very official looking. Charlie got up and let the owl in. There were two letters attached.

"There's one for the Weasley family from the Ministry and a note from Kingsley." Charlie handed the letters to his father.

Arthur opened the official letter first. It was the notice about the funeral they knew would come. The second letter from Kingsley was a surprise.

"It says that he would like to come over this evening and talk with us. He especially mentions you three," Arthur said as he singled out Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They knew this was coming, but they had not decided how much they wanted to share with the world. They looked at each other with an almost panicked look. If they were going to talk, they needed to do it fast.

"Should I tell him he is welcome to join us for dessert?" Arthur asked.

Harry answered, "Yes. It would be nice to catch up with him. May we be excused?"

The table watched them go. The Weasley's wanted to know as much as the rest of the Wizarding World what the trio had been up to the last year and they hoped they would find out when the Prime Minister of Magic himself came for pudding.

**I solemnly swear that I will return to a romantic view of Ron and Hermione soon. I couldn't bypass the serious matters that affect them so much. Hopefully, I will post the next chapter soon. I've had the flu and couldn't hold my head up long enough to write, but it's passsing and I'm excited to keep writing!**

**As always- please leave a review... even if you hated it. Thanks!**

**PS- Thanks to The Magic of the Night! I fixed the hair issue. I've been watching the films a bit much lately. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry Potter led Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger into Ron's bedroom on the top floor of the Burrow. There was still a lingering odor from all the time the ghoul with spattergroit had spent in this bedroom the last year. Harry sat on his usual cot and Ron and Hermione sat on opposite ends of Ron's bed. There was a bit of awkwardness in the air.

"How much do you think we should tell Kingsley?" Ron asked first. "I mean it would be neat to do a spread with the _Daily Prophet_ and tell the whole story, wouldn't it?"

Hermione punched his arm and sneered at him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You deserved it. You are being insensitive again."

"You didn't have to hit so hard!" Ron swore quietly to himself. He was almost punched again for language, but he moved away quickly and sat by Harry.

"I thought you two had worked this out. Or were you just cuddling on the sofa last night for your health?"Harry smirked.

"She started it."

"You're such a baby."

"Obviously, you have things to work out," Harry did not want to let those two get on a roll. It could last a while. Or worse, they could start snogging in front of him. "I think we should tell Kingsley almost everything."

Ron gave Harry a serious look that did not escape Hermione's attention. "Are you sure we should tell him everything?"

"I said almost everything." Harry knew that there were certain things they could not even discuss amongst themselves, much less with Kingsley. The time that Ron was gone, what the locket said and showed to Ron, and the fact that Harry was tricked by "Bathilda" in Godric's Hollow were still sore subjects. "I think we should tell him about the Horcruxes. He needs to know that we weren't just hiding all year."

"Kingsley would ever think that, Harry," said Hermione. "He knows we were fighting the enitre time we were gone."

"I know, but I still think he ought to know what Voldemort did to himself. He could also help us decide what to tell the rest of the world."

"It would be nice to crush that Skeeter woman again," Ron spoke up. "She didn't let the fact that we were on the run escape her articles."

"You know, this is the first time we've been alone together since Hogwarts." Harry looked at his two best friends. He had been so worried that they would not survive the final battle. He could not forget their faces when they thought he had been killed by Voldemort. They would never forget it either.

Hermione moved to sit between them on the cot. She took both of their hands and Ron put his arm around her. They had been on the run for so long; it was nice to just sit together and not have to worry about anything. Well, almost.

"If Kingsley asks, I think I'll join the Aurors straight away. It sounds like they need help," Harry finally said.

"Me too, mate. I've been thinking about what we could do to help since Dad mentioned it at dinner," Ron seemed a bit excited about hunting down the people responsible for his brother's murder, even if they did not say the curse themselves. In his mind, all Death Eaters should pay.

Hermione was quiet. That morning, she had been thinking about her next step. She knew Ron and Harry wanted to be Aurors; they had since fifth year. She, however, did not know what was next for her, but she did want to finish school. She had decided to write to Professor McGonagall next week to inquire if that was a possibility.

Harry stood up. "I think I'll go downstairs and wait for Kingsley."

"Aren't you going to come with us and be Aurors, Hermione?" Ron had never thought to ask her what she wanted to do before. He had always assumed she would come with Harry and him wherever they went.

"I don't think so. I have to find my parents in Australia and then I'd like to go back to school, if they'll have me."

Ron took his arm from around her. She turned to look at him. He looked hurt.

"I didn't figure you'd want to go back there. I mean, we're older now and we've done so much. Surely, McGonagall will just give you a diploma if you want it."

"Ronald, I would never accept an empty diploma! I want to take my Newts and be Head Girl. I might want to further S.P.E.W. How can I do that without my Newt classes?" Hermione shouted. She was up pacing the room.

"Kingsley will give you a job doing that stuff if you want. You don't have to take tests to work at the Ministry. Plus, we've just defeated Voldemort! No one will expect us to go back to school!"

"Well, unlike you, I think knowledge is important and so might my future employers!"

Ron was off the cot, too and the two were facing each other heatedly. They both were breathing heavily and staring angrily into each other's eyes.

"I don't want to fight," Ron whispered, taking her hand. "I just can't imagine being separated from you. If you go back to school and I go to work at the ministry, when will I see you?"

Hermione felt very guilty about yelling at him, now. She realised that he was not mad that she was going to school, he was upset that they would not be together. And that, she found endearing.

"Oh, Ron. We'll still be together. Even while you're in training and I'm in school, we can write to each other."

"Ugh. That'll feel like homework." He rolled his eyes.

She punched him in the other arm.

"Ouch! That really hurts," he said as he rubbed his sore arms.

"Maybe this will help them feel better." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a suffocating kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up off her feet. After taking so long to get together, how could they think about being apart?

"Maybe Kingsley and McGonagall will reject us both, and then we can move to an island somewhere and be alone," Ron said while pushing a stray strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

She was a little lightheaded and embarrassed by the idea, "Maybe, but then what would we do about Harry?"

"He could come and visit, when he's not saving the world."

"So, never?" They both giggled a bit before Ron bent down and kissed her sweetly.

"Are we going to tell the others about us?" Ron asked.

"Well, they won't be surprised. We might as well let them figure it out for themselves," Hermione took his hand and led them out of the room and down the stairs where, as she had said, no one was surprised to see them together, not even Kingsley, who had just arrived.

**I was inspired and a bit bored today, so here is Chapter 4. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kingsley!" Ron shouted.

Ron and Hermione entered the already crowded kitchen and shook hands with the tall, broad-shouldered wizard.

"Ronald Weasley! That's Prime Minister Shacklebolt to you," Molly corrected.

"Molly, it's quite alright," Kingsley chuckled as he clapped Ron on the back. "We are old friends and there is no need for ceremony. Besides, I'm only Acting Prime Minister right now and with the state of things, I wonder whether I will want to remain so for much longer."

"Come now, Kingsley," Arthur spoke up. "You are doing a superb job with the mess you were left with. Now, why don't you have a cup of tea and join us in the sitting room."

"Thank you, Arthur. I value your opinion above most, my friend"

The large family and their guest moved into the sitting room right off the kitchen. There was not enough room for everyone to sit comfortably, so Bill, Fleur, and Charlie stood in the doorway. They were aware that Kingsley was here on official business above all. He would have to turn his attention to Harry and his two companions before long. Of course, that did not stop Percy from sitting as close to the Minister as possible without sitting on his lap, though he came dangerously close. Molly and Ginny brought in a tray of tea and biscuits and served Kingsley first. There was small talk while everyone else fixed their cups.

"Molly, Arthur, thank you for having me on such short notice. I know this is a very difficult time for you. Fred will always be in my heart and his sacrifice will never be forgotten. That is part of the reason I wanted to visit you in person."

Arthur put his arm around his grieving wife and George moved to take his mother's hand from where he sat on the floor next to her.

"We appreciate your support, Minister," Molly said as she gathered herself. Kingsley had such a calming voice that the atmosphere in the room changed as he spoke.

"Molly, to you and your family, I will always be Kingsley. I will not have formalities come between old friends."

Ah, you have received the Ministry's notice of the service at Hogwarts," Kingsley motioned to the opened letter on the table. "I hope you will all be in attendance. Not only are we going to pay tribute the departed, but we would like to honor the survivors of the battle as well and no family has played a more integral part in this war as this family." Kingsley looked around the room at the family he held as dear to his heart as his own. "If I have your permission, I would like to recognise each of you and your service to the Order of the Phoenix at the ceremony."

"Oh, Kingsley!" Molly hugged his neck as tight as she could.

"Molly, dear," Arthur tapped his wife on the shoulder. "Don't strangle the Prime Minister."

There was not a dry eye in the room as Molly returned to her seat. There was a chorus of thank-you from around the small room as Kingsley continued.

"Now, unfortunately there is an urgent matter that I need to discuss with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and the youngest Mr. Weasley," Kingsley said in a more official voice. "Would you mind if I spoke with them before I take my leave?"

The rest of the Weasley clan made to move out of the room.

"Actually, Kingsley, do you mind if they stayed while we talk?" Harry asked. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Everything had been so secretive around the trio's mission, that none of them expected to hear what really happened during the months they were away.

"Are you certain, Harry?" Ginny squeezed his hand as he looked to Ron and Hermione for their approval. They looked at each other and then nodded to him.

"I'm certain," Harry started. "I know how worried you all have been about us, and rightfully so. We disappeared from Bill and Fleur's wedding and didn't see most of you again until a few days ago. I think you deserve an explanation."

The room settled down for what was sure to be a thrilling tale. They had heard about Gringotts and the dragon escape, how much worse could it be?

**This chapter is short on purpose. I haven't decided how much of book 7 to include in my story. That is to say, I don't want to rehash hundreds of pages of story we already know, but I want to think about the Weasleys' reaction to the tale as well. Let me know what you think!**

**Please Review! It's the only way I know what you're thinking or if you're even reading this drabble.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Weasley Family and Kingsley Shacklebolt listened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they started from the beginning. Hermione told about wiping her parents' memories and the expanded bag that she had packed for them. They explained where they went after the Death Eaters had attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding reception and Mrs. Weasley gasped quite loudly at the mention of the Death Eaters in the café on Tottenham Court Road. Harry paused and let her fret.

"I can't believe that you ran into dark wizards in a muggle restaurant! You must have been so frightened." Harry did not know how she was going to handle the rest of the story if she was worried about two Death Eaters. He made a mental note to try to put a positive spin on whatever he could manage.

They went through the time that they spent at Grimauld Place and how Harry had made nice with Kreacher. Hermione had a distinct told-you-so look in her eye as she told that part of the story. Harry explained about the Horcruxes and paused for the numerous questions that followed.

Bill interrupted first, "Hang on, you mean You-Know-Who split his soul? How did he do that?"

Hermione spoke up as if she were back at school, "Well, murder rips your soul and this particular piece of magic allows one to store part of it in an object. He used his diary," Ginny squirmed remembering her first year at Hogwarts, "and a ring, both of which had already been destroyed."

Ron told about breaking into the Ministry of Magic to get the necklace from Umbridge, but Harry had to interrupt when Molly looked faint. Kingsley, Arthur, and Percy chimed in with what they remembered about that day.

"Ickle Ronniekins, I didn't know you had it in you." George looked happy for the first time in days. He was quite impressed with his little brother's trouble making abilities.

When they started their camping portion, there were not very many details to give, so they skipped ahead to the dreaded excursion into Godric's Hollow. Harry tried to make it seem, without lying, that all three of them were present when the snake attacked from out of Bathilda Bagshot's body, but Bill and Fleur knew the truth. Ron gave them a pleading look and they kept the information to themselves. The couple knew how much Ron had pined to be back with his friends.

Everyone gasped when Ron told them an, albeit abbreviated, version of how he and Harry destroyed the locket with the sword. Hermione made a mental note to ask Ron and Harry what had really happened that night. She was so angry when Ron returned, she did not think to question their story, but now, things seemed a bit questionable.

"Forgive me, but the Sword of Gryffindor was in a frozen pond?" Kingsley interrupted. "How did you find it?"

"Severus Snape." Harry said amongst many gasps. Harry had forgotten that the last memory of Snape to most people was as Number Two Death Eater. "He wasn't who we thought he was and I can prove it Kingsley. Let me get to the end of the story and then I'll tell you about Snape's past."

It took a few moments for the room to quiet down after this latest revelation. Once the group was quiet, Hermione explained about breaking Harry's wand and that after months of trying to figure out where the cup was hidden, they decided to try and find out about the Deathly Hallows from Xenophelius Lovegood. This brought another onslaught of questions and answers about Dumbledore and the quest for the Hallows.

The trio had to stop so many times that they were still only halfway through their adventures and it was already 10 o'clock. Harry thought about asking to finish tomorrow, but as he looked around at all of the faces hungry for what would come next, he could not disappoint them.

Finally, they were to the part that Hermione had been dreading, their capture and trip to Malfoy Manor. She knew it was coming, but that did not stop the emotions that came flooding back to her. Ron took her hand and squeezed it gently as Harry told about how they ended up in the hands of Bellatrix and the Malofys. He even admitted that it was his fault that he used Voldemort's name in the first place. The room was eerily silent as he told about his misshapen face and how Fenrir Greyback wanted to take Hermione.

"Ron offered to take on Bellatrix straight away, but she knew who Hermione was and she wanted answers. They put Ron and me in the cellar while Bellatrix questioned…" Harry exchanged disgusted glances with Ron and checked on Hermione before he continued, "her." It was obvious that even though Bellatrix was dead, Hermione was still haunted by her torture. She let a single tear escape before Ron wiped it off and kissed her head. He may have upgraded to the emotional range of a ladle. She took a deep breath before they went on.

Because the trio, with a few friends, had escaped to Shell Cottage, the family knew the next part and Arthur had sent word to the rest of the Order about their return. Bill actually took over briefly to tell about Dobby's death and what he knew of the time at his house. Ron filled them in on what was going on behind closed doors.

Into the wee hours of the morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told about the deal they had made with Griphook and their escapades in Gringotts Bank. The audience gasped and sighed exactly where they should and Mrs. Weasley had to fan herself at the thought of her children, whether she birthed them or not, in such danger. When Ron told about their escape on the dragon, George actually patted him on the back and pretended to cry from pride. Harry took over to explain how Voldemort found out about his vanishing Horcruxes and then that brought them up to Hogwarts and the missing Diadem.

From here the story unfolded quickly as the family filled in the parts they were involved with. Ron told about the Chamber of Secrets and destroying Hufflepuff's cup and Hermione explained about the Fiendfyre and how it killed the bit of soul in Ravenclaw's old headpiece.

The only parts that were missing were Snape's death and how Harry survived the Avada Kadavra curse again. Harry was not sure how he was going to continue. He was mentally exhausted, but he could not stop now. Ginny gave him a nod before he told about Severus Snape's demise. Molly started crying when Harry told what Snape's memories held.

"We never knew. Poor Severus, in love for all of those years and he couldn't tell a soul." Ginny retrieved a glass of water to calm her mother's nerves.

"Blimey," George said. "I knew he was a real git, but I didn't know he had a heart."

"Poor man, to be separated from the one you love." Fleur may not have known Snape well, but even she felt sorry for him.

When Ginny returned Harry was just beginning his trip into the forest. She moved next to him and he took her hand for support.

He had thought about this a thousand times in the last few days, but he had not told a soul. Not even Ron and Hermione knew the whole truth of how Voldemort tried to kill him again. There were many tears in the room as he mentioned his parents, Sirius, and Remus accompanying him to meet his doom. Even Harry cried as he told them about the conversation he had with the spirits and then Dumbledore in King's Cross. It was too much to tell about the actual moment the curse hit him. That part, he would keep to himself.

There was not a dry eye in the room as Harry finished. Molly was sobbing and grabbed the trio in a crushing hug. Everyone patted them on the back or hugged their necks before Kingsley spoke.

"I know it was hard for you to confide in us all of this information. I do not take lightly your sacrifices over these last months," Kingsley assured them. "You will be hounded, no doubt, by many authors and reporters. I will leave it to you to tell your story to whomever you wish, but I do ask that you wait until you hear word from me before you tell the world what happened. I would like to inform other officials of your account before they read it in the papers."

"We'll wait for you, then," Harry said. "We haven't decided who or what to tell anyway. Because Dumbledore asked us to keep this quiet, I didn't think I'd ever tell anyone."

Hermione spoke up, "I think that the world deserves at least part of the story."

"We can talk about it later," Ron interjected.

Kingsley started to leave. He hugged and shook hands with every person before he moved out into the garden.

"By the way, I have asked for tightened security measures on your house. I know you've been inconvenienced long enough, but there are still Death Eaters running loose and they might try anything." With that, he apparated from the outskirts of the garden.

The Weasleys moved back in the house where Molly had a hard time letting the three adventurers out of her sight, even to go to bed. Harry and Hermione managed to get away, but Ron was caught.

"Mum, let go! We're not going anywhere," Ron said as he tried to pry his hand away from her. Arthur helped his wife to say goodnight and took her up to bed. The rest of the family were too wound up from what they had just heard to go to sleep, but Harry, Hermione, and even Ron were exhausted after reliving the last few months. With a lot of cheers from the siblings, the three of them excused themselves to Ron's room.

Once in the safety of the small attic room, the three of them stood and stared at each other for the longest time. They could hardly believe that it was only a few days ago that they had been involved in the largest fight in recent wizarding memory.

**Wow! That was the most challenging thing I've ever written. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! I could never write HP7 like JK Rowling and I would never try. It was hard to summarize her amazing words when all I wanted to do was just read it again. I feel so humble that I can even play with her characters. Thanks JKR!**

**PS- Thanks to the wonderful people who have been leaving comments and suggestions! You inspire me to keep writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in Ron's small room and looked at each other. Not just looked, drank each other in. For so long, they had been scared of losing their dearest friends. It was with relief that Ron started to laugh with Harry joining in shortly after. Hermione looked at them like they had lost their minds.

"What are you two laughing at?" She started to giggle a bit out of sheer confusion.

"I can't remember the last time we acted our age and just had fun together," Harry said as he caught his breath.

"Me neither," Ron said as he plopped on his bed and Harry on his cot. "It had been so long since we played Quidditch, I had almost forgotten how. I'm glad we played today."

"Wait, you knew how to play while we were at Hogwarts? Could have fooled me," Harry barely got the word out before a shoe was thrown in his direction. It missed, but only by a few feet. Harry laughed even harder at the dialed attempt.

"I was a keeper," Ron yelled, "not a beater you know."

The boys joked around a short time longer before they quieted down.

"You know, it feels strange to sleep in a real house again. In separate rooms, no less," Hermione admitted as she pushed Ron's legs out of the way so she could sit on the side of his bed. He looked at her like she was crazy. Home cooking, warm baths, and clean clothes- who would miss a tent?

"Are you saying that you miss us, Hermione?" Harry smirked.

"What is there to miss? Ron's snoring or your yelling in the middle of the night," Hermione quipped.

"I do not snore." Poor Ron looked offended. Harry threw his pillow at his face.

"You do, mate." Harry dodged his pillow being returned- hard.

"It's just different being back, I suppose," Hermione said as she picked at a spare string on Ron's blanket. "I better get back to Ginny's room. She'll wonder where I've gone."

She was to the door before she looked back. She almost hoped one of them would ask her to stay. She did not want to admit it, but she did miss them. They had been on their own for so long that she had gotten use to taking care of them and being in one room with them day in and day out. Most of all, she feared that things would go back to the way they were.

As she descended the stairs, she could not help but think that Ron would go back to being, well, Ron. He had grown up a lot in the last few months. She knew some of it was him trying to earn her forgiveness when he came back, but hadn't he shown maturity during the battle?

The house had quieted down while they were upstairs. The other Weasley's must have gone to bed because all was silent except for a hushed sobbing sound coming from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room and soft music from Charlie's. She was almost to Ginny's door when she heard her name whispered from a floor above and tiptoed footsteps on the stairs.

"Hermione, wait." A tall figure came closer to her. She would have been scared, after all there was a ghoul in the house, but this voice was as familiar to her as her own. It was quite dark in the hallway as he finally approached her.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I mean, tonight was a bit, well, horrible." Ron looked a mix of embarrassed and concerned.

Yes, they were technically a couple, but things were still awkward between them. When they spent time apart, it was like starting all over again the next time they were alone. They were not accustomed to being open, or daresay, romantic with each other.

"I'm fine, Ronald," she answered as she stood taller and tried to act as though everything was fine.

He took a step closer and she melted. All of a sudden, she was crying. Ron Weasley, of course, had no idea what to do and Hermione Granger could not believe she was being so ridiculous.

"I was…fine…" Hermione choked out through the sobs, "until we…got to the…part at…Malfoy's house."

He put a hand on her shoulder as a crude form of comfort, but as soon as he touched her, he knew it was not enough. His arms enveloped her shaking body and she sobbed into his chest for a while until she could compose herself.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your Cannons shirt. Let me get my wand from my room and I'll fix it," she said as she turned to the door. He stopped her short by taking pulling her in for another hug.

"It's only a shirt. Mum can wash it later. Right now I'm concerned about you."

"I'm alright, really. It's just that things have been moving so quickly the last week and I can't stop the nightmares about that horrible place and I miss the tent." She tried to say it as quick as possible, praying that he would not hear that entire confession.

"You really miss the tent? I thought you were joking."

"Not the tent really, but the three of us. What will happen to us?" She felt like a silly girl, but while she was being honest, she might as well say it all.

"I'm not going anywhere. I hope you aren't either. We have plenty of time to figure things out. As for your nightmares, that awful woman is dead and can never hurt you again."

"I know you're right." She took a deep breath and patted his chest. "You know, I heard you calling my name from the cellar. Every time I thought I couldn't bare another curse, I heard you and I knew you were coming for me."

"I will never let anyone hurt you again, I swear." What was happening to him? Since Malfoy Manor, he knew that he loved Hermione, but he had never felt anything like this before. Blind rage and a protective force blinded him briefly and he pulled her in a crushing hold.

Hermione felt so strong in his arms. When the dreams came that night, she knew that this memory would hold them back a safe distance.

"It's getting late. I better get in the room. Ginny will worry."He let her go, unwillingly. "I'm quite better now, thank you."

He looked at her with such intensity, she blushed. It was most unusual for him to be passionate about anything other than Quidditch and it took her by surprise. Then he kissed her and she was stunned again. Every time was like the first. He was so gentle, she almost cried again. Instead, she treasured this in her heart and turned to go to bed.

"Good night," she whispered from the doorway.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered back as she grinned at him.

Ronald Weasley went back to his room with a heavy heart. In all the time he had known Hermione Granger, he had never seen her truly scared and sad. Angry, hurt, yes, but this was different. His protective instincts frightened him and it was a long night of pondering his feelings and fears about the girl he had known so long.

**Ron is such a quandary. We know he isn't a romantic or even thoughtful guy, but there is such a passion for Hermione in the pages of the book and in the way he looks at her in the films. It's hard to write a love scene for him without writing him as a different person. **

**Those "three little words" are going to have to pop up sometime soon. ;) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites everyone! I am overwhelmed by your generous comments and flattery. You are my inspiration to keep going!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He had never spent this much time thinking about a girl before. Ron tossed and turned in his bed for what seemed like hours listening to Harry's soft snores. He had an inner monologue running through his mind that would not let up.

_Bloody hell, why would she want me? I haven't got any money. I can't even take her on a proper date. We can't go out in public with Death Eaters still on the run. Even if we could, I don't have a galleon to my name. I didn't take Lavender on a real date either. She just wanted to snog all the time. Well, at first. Then she wanted to talk. She asked stupid questions like, "Do you still get butterflies in your stomach when you kiss me?" and "Why don't you want to hold my hand all the time? Don't you love me anymore?" No, I didn't bloody love her! _

_Hermione doesn't ask rubbish like that. She spends her time reading books and translating stuff and bossing us around. She never hangs all over anyone all the time. I wonder if she wants me to hold her hand. Lavender might as well have glued her hand to mine. It got all sweaty and stuff. Hermione wouldn't do that would she? _

Ron turned over to the left.

_Ugh. We've spent nearly every day together for seven years and I have no idea how to treat her anymore. Do I kiss her in public? Would she punch my face if I did? She's proven she'll do that. (Malfoy… snigger.) _

_Why can't I just go to sleep?_

_She's a good kisser, Hermione is. Lavender tried to suck my face off. It was good at first, mind you. She was the first girl I kissed, so she probably thought I was rubbish. I wonder if Hermione thinks I'm a crap kisser? I could ask Ginny. Nah, that would be weird. _

He turned to the right and kicked the blanket off.

_I wonder if Hermione's going to want to talk about us and stuff. I hope not. What would I say? "I really like you." No that would make me sound like a wanker. Which I am. I hope Hermione doesn't know that. No, wait I think she called me that once. It was under her breath when we got back from Lovegood's place. Well, at least she knows what she's getting herself into._

Got the covers back on and turned on his stomach.

_Hermione was crying tonight. Not like Lavender crying over, well everything. She actually cried when she spilt ink on her shoe. If Hermione did that, she would probably know a spell to fix it. She wouldn't cry over something so stupid. She seemed really upset tonight. I hope she's alright. I don't know what to say to make it better. _

The blanket went on floor and he turned on his back.

_I was the worst boyfriend in history before. I hope I can do better for Hermione. It was easy to ignore Lavender's nonstop babble, but I don't think I want it to be like that with Hermione and me. All those times I almost lost her in the last few months; I couldn't handle it if she had died. I would have given anything to hear her voice when we got to Bill and Fleur's place. I would give anything never to hear Lavender again. _

Turned back to the right.

_Can I make her happy? I mean, she's pretty and smart and everyone loves her. I'm a fair Quidditch player, but that's about it. What does she see in a bloke like me? _

Left again.

"Mate, if you don't go to sleep, I'm going to use Petificus Totalus on you." Harry's voice startled Ron.

"Sorry, Harry."

Ron thought about anything he could besides Hermione. He finally started naming as many of the Chudley Cannons players as he could until sleep overwhelmed him.

For the next few days, everyone was busy preparing for the Hogwarts service and Fred's funeral, or "Send off," as George preferred. In keeping with Weasley tradition, when there was a big event at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley went straight into house cleaning mode.

The two Mrs. Weasleys, Molly and Fleur, were cooking and baking while Ginny and Hermione were in charge of cleaning each room of the house. Luckily this time, they were both of age and able to clean using magic. Things went much faster than they did for the wedding preparations one year previous. The seven men in the house were supposed to be making the gardens presentable, but Ron and Harry were left somehow left doing all the work themselves. Arthur and Percy had to go into the Ministry every morning, Bill to Gringotts, Charlie checked in with a London branch of the group he worked with in Romania, and George went to the shop he had shared with his twin to make the fireworks they needed for the send off.

Ron would rather be doing anything than manual labor, but he knew better than to complain. No one wanted to be getting ready for this particular event, but everyone had to pitch in for his mum's sake. Time was short since the ceremonies were set for Sunday and it was Friday evening before Molly was convinced the house was in proper order.

Saturday, however, brought another round of problems.

"I can't wear this rubbish to Fred's funeral," Ginny was complaining rather loudly to her mother. Her room was covered in piles of clothes that she had obviously thrown around while looking for something suitable to wear.

"Why don't you wear your school robes, dear?" Molly started going through the pile on her daughter's bed.

"They were already small at the beginning of the year and I haven't tried them on since I left months ago."

Hermione was having the same problem as Ginny, just not voicing her concerns so loudly. No one seemed to have appropriate attire to wear the next day.

"There has to be something here," Molly said as she rummaged through the drawers. "Hermione, do you have anything Ginny can borrow?"

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I didn't buy nice robes when we left last year. I have nothing to wear either."

Molly took one last look around the room and sighed. "Well, we can't go to Diagon Alley with Death Eaters still on the loose," she said as she took out her handkerchief and started to cry. "I don't know what we're going to do. I'm sure the boys need new things, too."

The girls exchanged guilty glances.

"I'm sorry, mum." Ginny lead her mother over to the bed and pushed the clothes around so that she could sit her down.

"It's alright, dear. I'm just a little overwhelmed today." That was an understatement. She had been in a right state for a few days, but no one would dare say it to her face.

Hermione thought for a moment. There had to be something she could do to help. A thought started forming, but she wasn't quite sure how to execute a plan this detailed.

"Wait a minute, I think I have an idea," she said as she ran out of the room. This was a family full of heroes and Harry was most famous of them all. Surely there had to be someone who could help them.

It took an hour to hear back, but sure enough, Madame Malkin owled a response and then arrived herself around lunchtime. Hermione had also alerted Kingsley to their problem and, even though it would have been a trivial thing for any other Prime Minister, she knew he could make all the arrangements for what they needed.

Madame Malkin was thrilled to help and had brought two Ministry approved assistants and racks of new robes for the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione to try on. Hermione had also summoned all of the family home for their lunch hour so they could take part in the fittings. Everyone found something they liked.

When it was Harry's turn, Madame Malkin cried and hugged on him so much, she pricked him numerous times with the pins she was using to hem with. Harry knew she would be mortified if she knew she was hurting her hero and tried to be play it off, but Ron was rolling on the floor with laughter watching him wince in pain.

After the family was taken care of, they tried to pay for their new clothes, but Madame Malkin would not hear of it. She insisted that they had saved the wizarding world and this was the least she could do to say thank you. Molly broke down again and hugged the woman tightly.

After she left, Molly turned to Hermione.

"You are so smart. Thank you for taking care of our family." Molly pulled her adopted daughter in for a tight embrace.

"It's nothing you haven't done for me over the years, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she hugged her back. She loved doing something nice for the woman who had taken care of her for so many summers.

The tension mounted the rest of the night as arrangements were settled for the following day's events. The Burrow was to be connected by the Floo Network to Professor McGonagall's office for just fifteen minutes so that the family could all arrive together. Ginny had not passed her apparation test and it was not safe for Harry to go by train. There was a tentative bath schedule which Fleur took major issue to, so it was decided that she and Bill would go back to Shell Cottage for the night so she could take her time getting decent. Ginny was thrilled because that meant she could have more time to get ready. She loved her sister-in-law, but that woman spent way too much time in front of the mirror for her taste.

After dinner, everyone dispersed throughout the house. Molly fretted over last minute details until Arthur finally made her go to bed. Percy was writing a report, but no one cared to ask what it was about. Charlie had opted to go and stay with Bill since he had never had the opportunity to see his older brother's house. George had disappeared to his room right after dinner looking very sullen.

Harry was a bit worried about the service at Hogwarts. He hated being the center of attention and knew that everyone would be focused on him the next day. Ron tried to distract him with a game of chess while the girls cheered them on, but it did not seem to help.

"Harry, are you trying to lose?" Ron was getting annoyed at his friend's lack of focus.

"Sorry, I'm really tired. Someone hasn't let me very much sleep the last couple of nights," Harry said.

Ron's ears went pink. He did not want Hermione to know he was up thinking, or worrying rather, about their relationship. She gave him a questioning look.

"Did Ron's snoring keep you up?" Ginny smirked. "Why don't you sleep in Charlie's room tonight? He's not here and he wouldn't mind."

"That sounds brilliant," Harry was relieved for more than one reason. Not only could he sleep well, but he would not have to face anyone in the morning until he was mentally ready.

"Come on. I'll change the sheets for you." Ginny led Harry up the stairs exchanging "Good nights" as they went.

"Do you mind?" Hermione asked as she took Harry's place at the chess board.

"You know I'm going to beat you, right?" Ron grinned at her.

She sighed. She did hate it when she lost. "You're probably right. Why don't we just sit on the sofa and talk a bit?"

Ron abandoned the game and quietly took a seat next to her.

_Oh, for Heaven's sake, _he thought,_ it was already starting. She's going to want to talk about feelings and we haven't even had our period of snogging first. _

They were silent for a few moments before Hermione asked, "Are you angry with me about something? You've been avoiding me for days."

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've been really busy." Ron was already on the defensive.

"So, last night after supper, you chose to polish your mum's silver instead of coming on a walk with Harry, Ginny, and me because you're not avoiding me?" She had been upset with him the last two days, but had not had a chance to talk with him alone. She asked Ginny what she thought was wrong, but got no help there. "I don't think anything goes on in that thick head of his. I wouldn't be too worried about it." A year ago, she would have agreed, but now she felt very hurt that he was not speaking to her.

Ron grumbled a low response. There was another awkward pause. This was exactly what he had stayed up the past few night worrying about.

"I'm sorry I broke down the night Kingsley came," she whispered.

Now, Ron felt really guilty. He _had_ been avoiding her and she thought it was her fault.

_Do you want to ruin things with Hermione already? You've just realised you're mad about her and you're already screwing things up! Just tell her the truth. Tell her you love her and you'd do anything for her and you're a sodding idiot and you don't deserve her._

"I'm such a git," he started. "It's just that, I don't want to mess things up with you."

"Well, you could start by telling me what's bothering you." She turned on the sofa so that she was facing him.

Ron fidgeted a bit before he finally looked up at her. "I don't know how to act around you anymore. I mean, do I kiss you around my family, or would you be embarrassed? Do you want me to sit next to you at every meal or would that be too much? Am I supposed to hold your hand all the time, because I think I want to, but that seems weird…" He was starting to go into a panic.

Hermione took his face in her hands. "I have absolutely no idea." She smiled at him for the first time in days. His insides melted. "I have never had a boyfriend before and I have no idea what will embarrass me. I'm just as confused as you are about all of this."

"That's a relief." He stated breathing normal again. She dropped her hands and they looked away.

Hermione thought back to their first night back at the Burrow. They had kissed and talked on that very sofa for hours and it seemed easy then. Why was it so complicated days later? It suddenly dawned on her. They had been friends, but denying their true feelings for so long, they had gotten used to it. It was hard to break the cycle. Plus, this whole relationship thing was brand new and neither of them knew how to behave.

"You know, I think it'll just take a little practice before we get the hang of things." She paused. "I just don't want it to go back to the way things were." It was hard for her to say aloud, but she felt a lot better once it was said.

"I don't either," he said. They turned to face each other. Without thinking Ron said, "I'm up for practicing as much as necessary." They laughed and could look each other in the eye again.

The spark was back in the air. The nervousness and hesitation was gone and was replaced by desire. They slowly leaned forward, but just before they kissed, the clock on the mantle chimed.

"Oh, goodness," Hermione gasped. "It's already midnight! We're supposed to be up soon to start the bathroom rotations." She jumped up off the sofa and started for the stairs. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was disappointed in herself for being such a prefect still, but she was nothing if not responsible. She noticed Ron had not moved yet. He looked very disappointed.

She went back and pecked him on the lips and then pulled him up. She led him by the hand up the stairs until they got to the bathroom and then she stopped.

"I've got to brush my teeth and get to bed. You should probably do the same," she said as she opened the door.

All of a sudden Ron came back to his senses and pushed her up against the wall in between the doorway and a particularly nasty picture of his distant cousin, Agnus. Before she could register what was happening, Ron pinned her to the wall and kissed her full on the mouth. His mind went blank as their lips moved in sync with each other.

Hermione, however, had been dreaming about this for about four years and intended to savor each second. The moment their lips met, she became like a magnet to him. Her arms automatically went around his neck pulling him even closer, if that was possible. His lips were so much softer than she had ever imagined. She had only ever kissed Viktor and Cormac and neither of them had been so passionate. In fact, she had actually mapped out a whole Potions essay while Viktor kissed her.

She heard herself moan when his tongue touched her bottom lip. That was a first. She parted her lips and touched her tongue to his. Every hair on her body stood at attention when his hand slid up her back and wound into her hair.

"Don't let me interrupt, but can I get to the loo?"

They both jumped apart to see Ginny with her arms folded and looking quite disgusted.

"Sorry, Gin," Hermione said, pulling Ron out of the way.

"Get a room," Ginny said as she past them. "_Not_ mine! I need to wash out my eyes."

"It's not so nice seeing your sibling kiss your best friend is it?" Ron retorted. "Now you know how I felt last year."

"I wish I had my wand," Ginny said as she closed the door on her brother's face.

"We better actually go to bed," Hermione groaned. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"Don't remind me." Ron stepped closer and pulled her in for one last kiss.

**Extra long chapter, check. I couldn't find a good place to stop and I needed the therapy of writing this week. Thanks for reading and sticking with me! I tried to put in a little humor in this chapter because the next one has to be very emotional. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**PS- I changed the rating for language and because I realized that Ron and Hermione's make-out scenes would be anything but K+! They have too much chemistry for that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Burrow was in a tizzy the morning of the Hogwarts' service. The Weasleys and their adopted children were stressed to their limits trying to get dressed and be ready to take the Floo Network to Hogwarts by 10:15am all while grieving the loss of their beloved, Fred. There were scuffles in the halls as people ran into each other trying to get to the bath and Mrs. Weasley had to break up more than one fight on the stairs that ended in tears.

Harry was staying in his room as long as he could. It was getting late and he still had not come out. Hermione started to get worried. She had been dressed for a while, opting to go first in the long train of bath takers. She had been around the Weasley house long enough to know that the early bird gets a hot bird bath. She had cooked breakfast muffins for the family to try to help out on such a serious day and then decided to read _Hogwarts, A History_ again while she waited, anticipating seeing the castle again. She wondered what it would look like today. Last time they had been there, it was still in a state of complete disarray. Mr. Weasley had mentioned over dinner a few nights ago that the Ministry was assisting in the clean up and repair, but it had only been a little over a week since the battle. How much could they have accomplished in that time?

"Wow! You look…" Ron was speechless as he stood at the doorway to the sitting room gawking at his blushing girlfriend. She was wearing a flowing robe of deep navy blue that was sleeveless with a low-scooping neck. Her grandmother's pearls were a perfect complement to the outfit. She had left them with Ginny for safe keeping before Bill and Fleur's wedding, intending for her to keep them if something went wrong. Ginny had gotten them for her that morning and she wore them with a heavy heart, missing her parents even more.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she said putting the book down and getting up to heat him some food. He had chosen new black robes to wear that accentuated his tall, slim figure. Best of all, they covered his ankles. His normal, hand-me-down clothes were battered and never covered his wrists or ankles. Hermione knew he would walk a little taller today knowing these were brand new clothes, even though they all wished they were not necessary. As she walked past him, he leaned her took her in his arms for a quick, passionate kiss.

Her head was spinning as she went to the stove to cook him a few eggs and heat a muffin. She quickly noticed the atmosphere in the room had changed. She glanced back at Ron. He was picking at a place on the long kitchen table and had a tear running down his face. She turned back around to give him some privacy.

This was going to be a hard day for everyone, but Ron still felt a twinge of guilt that he was standing next to his brother when he died and had not been able to save him. He had been successfully avoiding this moment all week. He let his relationship with Hermione cloud his thoughts, which he knew Fred would not mind. Fred had avoided feelings his whole life, as if they had spattergroit, and Ron was sure he would not want the family to mourn him for long. Sure, he would expect a dramatic send off, but then he would want everything to get back to normal. That was easier said than done. Ron could not help but miss him. Today, he could not avoid thinking of Fred. He had to mourn, even if it was against every fiber of his being to show weakness, no one would begrudge him this today.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she handed him his breakfast.

"No," he answered truthfully as she wiped one of his tears away.

"What can I do to help?"

"Just what you're doing; taking care of everyone. I don't know what Mum's going to be like today."

They sat in silence as Ron ate, listening to the sounds of the hustle and bustle upstairs. It was not long until Percy joined them. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie came back from Shell Cottage, too. Soon, the whole family was eating Hermione's breakfast and being very subdued for such a large and loud group. For once, they were all ready on time, early in fact. Harry had been the last one to join them. He looked very anxious and did not talk, reminding Hermione of the morning of his first ever Quidditch match. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. They needed to talk to him and make sure he was alright, but there was very little time before they were to leave.

Fleur pulled out her wand and stacked the dishes in the sink, Hermione cleaned them, and Ginny put them away. They were finished in five minutes and Hermione had to suppress a chuckle. Her mother would be so envious of the magical clean up. It was her least favourite chore.

The family gathered around the large fireplace, which was built particularly large for the purpose of the Floo Network. Everyone was standing in pairs and trios around the room waiting the last few minutes in silence except for the few sobs escaping from Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley checked his watch while he patted his wife's back. "It's time."

Walking from McGonagall's office to the Great Hall was very strange, as they knew it would be. The halls looked bare. Paintings were still off being repaired, as well as the tapestries and suits of armor. Outside the windows, they could see large chunks of the Forbidden Forest had burned down. The overall structure of the building, however, seemed to be in good repair.

"The Ministry has had workers here round the clock since the day after," Professor McGonagall explained as she led them through the school.

"I heard there was some old magic in the building itself that helped with the process," Percy chimed in. Ron rolled his eyes involuntarily, but Hermione perked up and seemed very interested.

"Yes. I was reading about that this morning in _Hogwarts, A History_," Hermione interjected. "It said that there were spells in place to aid in the repair of structural damage in case a spell or potion misfired in a classroom."

"That is correct, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." McGonagall looked very impressed and gave a smirk to two of her favorite students. "Professor Flitwick and I researched what we could in the remains of the library and discovered that there were enchantments to assist us in the repairs."

Hermione gave a small gasp at the word "remains." Ron felt like he was back at school with the know-it-all girl he had fallen so deeply for here in this castle.

McGonagall continued, "The forest will have to mend itself, but fortunately, Hagrid and Grawp have been working hard at clearing away the rubbish and restoring the grounds to their former beauty. You boys and Miss Weasley will be pleased to know that the Quidditch pitch is back in order." Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all smiled.

"Will the school reopen next year?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I believe so," she explained taking the last staircase down to the entrance corridor. "It may take us some time to get all the furnishings returned, but I think we will be able to teach as long as there is a child willing to come back."

"Thank you so much, Minerva," Molly said as they parted company to mingle with the growing crowd entering the Great Hall.

It seemed like the whole wizarding community had gathered there. Ron took Hermione's hand as they started in, not wanting to lose her in the traffic of the room. Where there were usually four house tables and a teacher's table, there were now thousands of chairs in perfect rows all facing the front of the room. The stained glass windows were each draped in long, sheer black curtains that were pulled back with gold Hogwarts' crests allowing the light to filter through. The room looked larger than normal and Hermione wondered if it had been magically expanded to hold all of these people.

As they stood in the doorway with Harry and Ginny and looked through the room, they could see old friends as well as witches and wizards from all over their world, based on their attire. A buzz of excitement echoed in the hall as people passed word that The Harry Potter had arrived. Ginny squeezed his right hand as Hermione took his left to give him encouragement as the room started applauding. An aisle was formed down the center as Harry started forward. Women and men alike were crying for joy and shaking his hand saying things like, "Thank you, Mr. Potter," and "You have freed us all." Ron and Hermione were being praised as well- pats on the back and kisses on the cheek. They passed Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas as well as other classmates like the Patil twins and Cho Chang. There were shop owners they knew from Diagon Alley and Ministry workers. The closer they got to the front, they saw members of the Order as well as Neville and his proud Gran and the Lovegoods. Hagrid was also noticeable, as usual, clapping the loudest with massive tears streaming down his oversized cheeks. Grawp was patting him, rather hard, on the back.

There were eleven seats in the front of the room saved for the Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Harry gave a final nod to the crowd as he took his seat between Hermione and Ginny. The applause died down and whispered conversations resumed. Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry to make sure he was alright. He was gave them a small nod and took Ginny's hand again. Hermione patted his arm and Ron put his arm around Hermione and nudged his shoulder. He looked much more at ease than they thought he would be. Maybe he had come to terms with being a hero after all. Or, maybe he was just glad the applause had stopped.

After a few minutes of chatting with the people around them, the side doors at the front of the room opened to let in the high ranking Ministry officials, Professor McGonagall, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They sat in the chairs where the teacher's table usually sat.

The atmosphere changed as Minister Shacklebolt regally took the podium and looked over the very large audience that had gathered to mourn the dead and celebrate the way of life that had been restored.

**Thanks for sticking with me. I wanted to update sooner, but I had a lot on my plate this week. **

**As always, PLEASE review! Even if it's a, "You're crap at this," at least I know you're there. Also, I've got an outline for the story up to September 1, but if there's anything in particular that you want me to put in the story, please let me know. There are so many wonderful stories out there already that cover this time period, so I am trying to present some different ideas. Since we all know what has to happen before the Epilogue, it's hard to be original, but I'm trying! Your input helps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Sonorus." Kingsley pointed his wand at his throat and, magically, his bass voice was amplified so that the whole room could hear what the Minister of Magic had to say.

"Thank you for coming today to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to grieve and celebrate as a wizarding family," Kingsley began. "The last three years have seen complete upheaval not only in our community, but in the Muggle world as well. We have seen loss and destruction, but we have also seen great courage and love. Friends helping friends, neighbours hiding neighbours, and our youth stepping up to fight alongside their elders to bring down, for the second time, the darkest wizard that has ever lived.

"Today, we lay to rest the family and loved ones that were killed trying to free us from that evil that held us in the grip of fear for far too long. Not only will we honour those who died right here at the last battle, but those who gave their lives in the last four years that have gone unpublished, unrecognized, or unexplained until today. We honour the deceased as well as their families in this most difficult time. We grieve with you as a community and offer our deepest condolences and help whenever you need it.

"The names of those we have lost will be read today by the new Headmistress of this school and each family will be presented a Medal of Honour in remembrance of the fallen soldier. There is also a memorial carved into the outside, east facing wall of the Great Hall and everyone is invited to visit it after the ceremony today.

"And now, Headmistress McGonagall," Kingsley muttered "quietus" as he walked back to his seat.

Minerva McGonagall moved to take the podium and at the same time, Professor Flitwick flicked his wand at the curtains which closed over the windows so that only a minimal amount of light could be seen through the sheer, black shades. The candles that always hung suspended over the room also dimmed.

"Good Morning. The lights have been dimmed not only to give the grieving families a bit of privacy, but also to show some photographs of those we lost in happier times. We hope that this is how you will remember these heroes."

She waved her wand a large screen materialised behind her and the first image was projected.

"Cedric Diggory was the first known casualty of this war." As she said his name, a picture of him at the Quidditch World Cup with his father appeared. "He was killed by Voldemort because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." His parents stood and were handed a medal by a ministry official.

"Sirius Black." A picture that Ginny had taken of Sirius and Harry opening their gifts during the Christmas holidays appeared. Harry choked back a sob as well as most of the row who knew Sirius. The rest of the audience gasped in surprise. They had heard of his innocence, but still were uncertain. "Sirius was falsely imprisoned in Azkaban for 12 years for a horrendous crime that was committed by Peter Pettigrew, his friend. When he broke out of Azkaban, he joined the Order of the Phoenix and helped to protect his godson, Harry Potter, as fiercely as any parent would, while trying to stay cooped up in a hiding place for far too long. Peter Pettigrew was found by Ronald Weasley and confessed to his crime before rejoining his master, Voldemort, for the remainder of his life. Sirius Black remained a true and faithful friend until his untimely death at the Ministry of Magic in 1996. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and will be forever missed by the ones who loved Snuffles best."

Harry stood. He was the only family that Sirius still spoke to when he died. Kingsley, himself, gave Harry Sirius' medal. Hermione was now sobbing into a handkerchief while Ron inconspicuously wiped his tears on his sleeve. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry cried on his shoulder while he wept for the only father he had ever known. The group knew it was the beginning of a long, emotional ceremony.

"Bertha Jorkins was a Ministry employee that went missing in Albania. We now know she was tortured and killed for information about Harry Potter and the Ministry of Magic." There was a lovely picture of her at the Ministry. Her death had never been reported in the papers and was hushed up because the Minister at the time refused to link her death with Voldemort. Needless to say, there were whispers all over the room as people discussed her demise.

The names of Barty Crouch, Sr., Broderick Bode, Amelia Bones, Emmaline Vance, Florean Fortiscue, Hannah Abbot's mother, and Charity Burbage were called next and their medals were given out.

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody." A photo of Mad-Eye making an arrest was projected. He looked relatively happy, for Mad-Eye at least. It had to have been years old because his nose was still whole. "Moody was an exceptional Auror, but sadly fell to Voldemort last summer while doing what he did best- protecting and serving the wizarding community. There is no one to receive his medal today, so it will hang in a glass case at the Ministry alongside other fallen heroes.

"Bathilda Bagshot." A smattering of whispers from around the room indicated that not many people had realised what happened to her either. Her face shined down on them, the same as the back of their history books. "Ms. Bagshot was a brilliant witch who gave us many books on magical history. Most of you know her best from the textbooks we use here at Hogwarts, which are hers, of course. Not only was she a wonderful writer, but she was also a wonderful friend to the Order of the Phoenix and her neighbours in Godric's Hollow. Bathilda was likely killed by Voldemort in October of last year. She will be sorely missed in the academic world." Her family stood and were handed a medal.

Hermione's head was in a spin, there were so many names called. Witches, wizards and goblins were included and they were not even up to the ones who died at Hogwarts. She let her gaze drift over to Ron and then to Harry, both of whom seemed to be in a daze. They would hear a familiar name and perk up, but then would go back to staring at the floor. Hermione was noticing that where families were killed at different times, Professor McGonagall was waiting to call them all together.

"Dobby, the free elf." All of their heads popped up at the same time. No one expected to hear his name. "We have no photograph of Dobby to show today. Even though he looked like any other house elf, he had an exceptionally free spirit with a love for life and socks. He traded his life to save seven others only a month ago and will be grieved by all who knew him. His medal is being given to Harry Potter. Mr. Potter set Dobby free and cared for him more than anyone."

Harry stood for the second time to receive an unexpected medal. Hermione beamed at him. She was proud that they would give a medal to a house elf and even more proud when Harry handed the medal to her. "I think you should hang on to this. You always cared about him just as much as I did." She took it delicately and treasured it, thinking maybe the world was ready for S.P.E.W. after all.

"Fred Weasley." There was a loud sob from Molly as Fred's picture appeared. It was a photo of Fred and George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George was holding a Skiving Snackbox and laughing while Fred demonstrated the affects of the Puking Pastille. The audience chuckled as Fred ran off the right side of the photo and returned, looking quite green, to get the antidote. Once he had chewed it, he smiled at the camera and then the photo played it again.

Tears were streaming down each of the faces of the Weasley family. George was shaking in grief and Molly was trying to comfort him, but could hardly breathe herself. Arthur wrapped his arms around Molly and Percy put his arm around George. Harry and Hermione held their respective Weasley tight as McGonagall continued in a choked voice.

"Fred was a student of mine here at Hogwarts. He and his twin brother, George, made as much trouble as they possibly could while they were here, but what they may not have known is that, as much as the other students loved them, we teachers did, too. They may not have put effort into their school work, but they were immensely gifted wizards. At the end of a hard week, it was always nice to meet up with the other teachers and talk about the latest Weasley joke or prank. Fred was also one half of the greatest pair of Quidditch beaters that this school has ever seen. I was proud that he served the Gryffindor house, and his numerous detentions, with horour and dedication.

"After school, Fred Weasley went on to create a very successful business with his brother, putting all of that mischief to good use. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes became not only a popular spot for students, but also provided the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix, of which he was a member, with valuable supplies that helped defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Fred was also deeply devoted to his family and friends. He was loyal and courageous and had an uncanny way of making everyone around him smile." She had to stop for a moment and gather herself before she continued. "Fred Weasley was killed here at Hogwarts during the final battle. He was defending the secret passages to the school when he was struck down. I am told that he died with a joke on his lips and a smile on his face, just as we all would like to remember him. He may have had only twenty years on Earth, but he will live in our hearts and memories forever."

Minerva McGonagall blew her nose rather loudly as she descended the step to give Molly and Arthur the Medal of Honour. She held onto Molly for a moment before she moved to George and said, "I know that half of you is missing and I hope that your heart mends soon. We miss you around here, Mr. Weasley." She gave him a pat on the arm before she ascended the stairs to resume her speeches.

There were sounds of sniffles from all around the Great Hall. It seemed everyone knew Fred and mourned him as a friend. The Weasleys were still calming down after the touching speech while there were about forty or so names called. They were students, parents, Ministry workers, Order members, and friends. They had been sitting in the Hall for so long that time was standing still. Hermione thought they had to be reaching the end soon when another very familiar name was called.

"Colin Creevey was a student here at Hogwarts who loved everyone he met. He was very good at his studies and loved photography. He always had his camera with him to document the good time he was having here at school. Last year he could not attend because of his blood status and I am not the only teacher to have missed his cheery smile. He showed his Gryffindor bravery by coming back here for the battle which ultimately became his end. He is dearly missed by his parents and brother, Dennis, to whom we present his medal today."

"Ted Tonks." There was a beautiful picture of Ted and Andromeda Tonks on holiday. "Ted was the husband of Andromeda Black Tonks and father of Nymphadora. He loved his family fiercely, but was forced to go on the run last year when his blood status was questioned. He helped the Order whenever he could, but was killed by snatchers while he was running for his life.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin." A picture of Remus and Tonks with a very small Teddy was shown. "Remus Lupin was a wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts and an devoted member of the Order of the Phoenix where he met his wife Nymphadora Tonks, an exceptional Auror and member herself. Both of them shared a passion for righting injustice and dedicated their lives to eradicating evil and prejudice. They were also extremely gifted wizards with what looks to be a very gifted child." In the picture, Teddy's hair and eyebrows were changing color. There was chuckling in the crown watching the beautiful baby boy. "Remus and Tonks loved and worked intensely and came here to defend us all against the evil threatening our school. They both died here trying to make a better world for their son, Teddy. Their medals, as well as Ted Tonks' go to Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Tonks Lupin. They have lost more in this war than anyone else."

Andromeda held a sleeping Teddy and received the medals with a stoic expression. Harry leaned over to Ron and Hermione, "Remind me to go over there soon and check on my godson."

"Finally, Severus Snape." Muttering was heard in every part of the room as a photo of Snape from a potion class was shown. Some had heard that he was not what he seemed to be, but most of the crowd only knew him as the heartless, tyrant Headmaster and Number One Death Eater.

"There was only one person in the whole world who knew Severus Snape for who he really was- Albus Dumbledore. Those who knew him as a boy know that Severus was interested in the dark arts, but many do not know that he was also interested in a young girl, Lily Evans. Lily and Severus were the best of friends, a friendship that continued through their early years at Hogwarts. Only after Severus showed his true Slytherin colors, did Lily and Severus part ways. Lily married James Potter and Severus joined the Death Eaters.

"That he loved Lily Evans was a secret that he held until his last breath. The only person that ever learned the best part of him kept it a secret at his request. Dumbledore always said that he trusted Severus Snape while the rest of us saw a double agent who was so good, that no one knew who he was double crossing. It's hard to imagine the hard man we all knew, weeping at Albus' feet because Lily had been killed by the man he served. From that day on, Severus Snape played his part as a Death Eater, all the while plotting with Dumbledore to destroy the villain that slaughtered his heart.

"The question still remains- why would he kill Albus Dumbledore? In actuality, the question should be- why did Albus ask him to?

"Unbeknown to us, the Headmaster was already dying from a dark curse that was barely contained in his hand. He also, that very night, ingested a potion that was killing him from the inside out. He had only a few days left on this earth. On top of all of this, a student's family was being threatened if he didn't kill Dumbledore. Albus never wanted the student to be put in that position, no matter who he was. Therefore, Albus Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to kill him to spare the child and himself from days of agony before he was finished off.

"His year as Headmaster of Hogwarts was rocky to say the least, but we have discovered that all the while Severus was here, he was helping Harry Potter on his quest to destroy our enemy. Harry had no idea who was behind the help until Severus bequeathed his memories to him as he lay dying. He was killed because he got in the way of Voldemort trying to possess what is now known as the Elder Wand, or Wand of Destiny. If he had lived, we would have probably known a new person after Voldemort's fall, but sadly, all we have are memories of a man we loved to hate that was only doing his best to make this world a better place. Severus Snape's medal will hang in the Headmaster's office in memory of our second fallen leader in as many years."

There was a hush over the room as Professor McGonagall waved her wand at the giant screen and it disappeared. Flitwick opened the curtains and brightened the candles. People shifted in their seats realizing how long they had been sitting. It had been about an hour and a half of intense grieving. Hermione felt physically exhausted and she knew there was more to come.

Kingsley returned to the podium and the crowd settled down. "Before we give out the next round of medals, we will take a half hour respite. There are snacks and beverages outside on the grounds for everyone and while you're out there, be sure to stop by the lovely memorial."

**I am breaking here because this chapter is already super long. I'll update in the next few days with the rest of the Hogwarts visit.**

**As always, THANK YOU for those of you who review! I really appreciate your kind words. Feel free to leave the unkind ones if I deserve it, too. **

**The Magic of the Night- Thanks for correcting my mistake! I had "Teddy Tonks" instead of "Teddy Tonks Lupin."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Fresh air!" Ron exclaimed as they exited the huge oak doors and walked onto the front gardens.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had rushed out as soon as they could to try to avoid the crowds, longing for the Invisibility Cloak. Even though Ron's stomach was growling loudly, they bypassed the huge food tables and went straight to the lake. It seemed strange after being gone for so long, to be walking these grounds again.

"I'm starving. I hope his thing ends soon." Ron stopped and picked up a smooth stone. He tossed it into the lake as Hermione conjured a quilt for them to sit on.

"Me, too." Harry pulled at his collar.

"Just think," Ron sat down and groaned, "we have to do this all over again tonight and I'm exhausted already."

"Ronald, this is a very important day. You should be more respectful," Hermione snapped at Ron. "You're shirt is untucked, by the way."

"Yes, Mum." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione hit him on the arm.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. I do not want to be your mother, quite the opposite, in fact!" Ron and Hermione were glaring at each other.

"Well, this feels like old times," Ginny interrupted as she lay back looking at the bright sky. "Us hanging out here around the lake, it almost feels like last year never happened."

"I agree," Harry sighed, "especially with these two bickering at each other."

"It's better than them snogging. I don't think my stomach could take that today." Ginny pretended to retch. The rest of them laughed.

"I can't help it. Being back makes me want to fight with her. It would be weird to snog her here." Now that he was thinking about it, it would not be weird at all. In fact, it would be a fulfillment of a lot of daydreams and late night thoughts. "You know, I feel like walking again. Hermione, want to go with me?"

There was a gleam in his eye that she could not resist however inappropriate it was that day.

"I guess. We have to head back to the castle quite soon anyway." Hermione stood up and fixed her robes. "Would one of you take care of the quilt?"

"I think we can handle it. See you in a minute," Ginny said as Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her toward a clump of trees.

"Ron, slow down!"

"Can't. We don't have long." He pulled her behind a gigantic oak tree and kissed her passionately. She resisted only for a moment before grabbing the back of his head to pull him closer, if that was possible.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We're at a mass funeral for heaven's sake," she said slightly out of breath. He was kissing her neck while her lips were otherwise engaged.

"I've wanted to kiss you at school since the Yule Ball. Could you shut up and let me?" He tried to reclaim her mouth.

"But, what if someone sees us?"

Ron got a little angry and took a few steps away from her. He ran his hands through his ginger hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm ruining the moment," she said, a little embarrassed.

"It's just that, my brother is dead and all those other people we knew. Is it so wrong to be glad we're not? I mean, that could be us in there." He paused and looked at her. "It very nearly was you." He came back to where she was and cupped her face. "I guess I just wanted to take a break from feeling bad for a few minutes before we have to go back in there. It's so depressing."

"I know." She pressed her hand on his. She smirked as she looked up at him. "You know, I've wanted to kiss you since before the Yule Ball. I used to fantasise about you kissing me in the library."

"Hermione Granger, fantisising?" Ron was shocked. "About doing something naughty? And in the library, no less?"

That was all he needed to hear. He was already turned on by her enough without knowing that she had fantasies, about him.

He kissed her furiously.

It was so exciting to be doing something wrong, that Hermione lost all track of time. Ron actually had to stop them this time. He looked up towards the castle and shouted an expletive that brought her back to her senses. The crowds were reentering the castle and if they didn't hurry, they would be late to receive their awards. That would be embarrassing enough, but Ginny was sure to enlighten everyone as to _why_ they were late.

They both ran as fast as they could, up the slope and around the shrubbery, until they got in view of the long food tables and the last few guests making their way back into the castle. They passed Professor Slughorn, who was taking a few last bites of biscuits.

"Why, Miss Granger, Mr. Wellington, lovely to see you again. Missed you in Potions this year," he said as he stuffed a large round chocolate in his mouth.

They both waved and tried to catch their breath as they slowed down to join the queue entering the hall. Hopefully, everyone would think they were blushing and out of breath from running, instead of the alternative truth. Neville and Luna were catching up just inside the doors.

"Hermione! Ron!" Neville ran over to hug them. Luna half walked, half glided in her dreamy way behind him.

"Hello Neville, Luna," Hermione said excited to see them both. "How have you both been?"

"Well, Gran has been making me take her to the shops every day, showing me off to all her friends. I've only just escaped her to come talk to Luna." Just then Neville's name was called in a sing song kind of way. Augusta Longbottom, in her horrendous bird hat, was waving a handkerchief at Neville from a large clump of elderly ladies. "Oh no, she's found me again. Will I see you guys after the ceremony?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said.

"You better go mate, she's bringing a large group of old bats over here." Ron had to dodge Hermione's swat.

"I see you are both still alive," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Yes, we are," Ron answered, suppressing a laugh. "And so are you, by the looks of it."

"Oh yes. Your brother and sister-in-law took very good care of Mr. Olivander and me. I've actually stayed with him this week until my father could come home."

"How is your father?" Hermione asked.

"He's recuperating very well, thank you. He was released from Azkaban only Friday, but he's at St. Mungo's now. He says the dementors were the most fascinating creatures."

"Fascinating? They're bloody terrifying." Ron never did understand the Lovegoods.

"Well, we better get back into the Great Hall," Hermione interrupted. "It looks like they're about to begin. It was so nice to see you, Luna."

"You too. It's good to see you two together." With that, she glided into the room to find Mr. Olivander.

"She's so weird," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but she's a good friend," Hermione started toward their seats at the front of the room. The crowd was settling down as Kingsley Shacklebolt, once again, took the podium.

"The next part of our service is dedicated to those brave, living souls who actively fought against Voldemort for the last few years without any thanks or praise for their heroic deeds. These individuals risked everything, including their houses, jobs and very lives, to thwart Voldemort's plans. Most of the wizarding population were in denial or fed highly misconstrued information for the first few years of Voldemort's return, but these few steadfast people fought when no one else would. They defended those who ridiculed them for believing evil had returned and did more to stop the Death Eaters than anyone could ever know.

"Today, we honor these select few with Medals of Honor, which of course is not enough. I wish we could give them back everything they have lost in the last three years- homes, possessions, money, and, most importantly, friends and family. Without them, we would not be here today. These heroes will be forever remembered for their bravery and steadfastness in working together to save lives and insure our future.

"The Order of the Phoenix worked tirelessly and in much danger to get crucial information, protect vital wizards and witches, and fight battles with faceless Death Eaters to protect each of us. Most of them, we have already honored this morning, but there are a few who survived and we ask them to come up here when their names are called.

"Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, and Minerva McGonagall, and Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and George Weasley."

Each person stepped forward to receive their medals and got a standing ovation as they stood in a row looking over the audience. They all looked so grateful to be receiving such high accolades, but they were obviously still grieving those empty spaces where other members should have been standing beside them. Hagrid, of course, was weeping very large tears of thanks on the Ministry official trying to put a medal over his over-sized head. Ron was having a hard time not laughing at the site. Finally, the rather annoyed official took out his wand and expanded the strap to reach around the pumpkin sized head. The crowd sat back down and Kingsley resumed his speech.

"There were a few people who were not old enough to be in the Order that also risked their lives to help fellow students escape torture and who also helped fight Death Eaters on more than one occasion to help the Order of the Phoenix. These three young people are: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley."

Neville, Luna, and Ginny looked surprised and proud as they went up to get their medals. The members of Dumbledore's Army that were there, gave them a loud cheer and standing ovation over the rest of the applause. Harry, Hermione, and Ron (and Neville's Gran, of course) did as well.

"The next two medals belong to a pair of friends that have put their lives on the line for the last seven years, ever since they met a boy with a scar on the train to Hogwarts."

Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it tight. Harry looked over at them with a grin and took Hermione's other hand.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have fought at Harry Potter's side since their first year at school, gaining more than a few scars along the way. Scarcely have we seen Harry accomplish a task without these two helping and not receiving any credit. They have been put in situations that no other teenagers would have faced with such determination and courage.

"I had the highest honor to spend time with these two remarkable young people when they were living in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix three years ago. They did not have to stay indoors all summer, cleaning a dark and dusty house, and hiding from Death Eaters. They stayed because of their friendship and love for Harry. I became friends with these two during that summer, but I have had ample opportunity since to see what skilled wizards they are and how fiercely they love their friends and families.

"This last year, they gave up their lives to go on the run with Harry to locate and destroy pieces of Voldemort's soul so that he could never return. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley left their families and comforts to spend months living in a tent in a different location every day. They dodged snatchers and Death Eaters, broke into and out of Gringotts, and were splinched and tortured, but they have never wavered in their loyalty to their friend and their cause. We should all be so lucky to have friends as devoted as these.

"Without these two smart young people, we would not be here today. They are two thirds of the reason Voldemort was defeated, having destroyed pieces of him themselves. I am truly pleased to present these Medals of Honor to Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Every person in the room was on their feet again in applause as Ron and Hermione went up to get their awards. Hermione had tears running down her face as Kingsley put the medal around her neck and hugged her.

"Thank you, Kingsley," She whispered in his ear.

Kingsley did the same for Ron and as he hugged him said, "Ron, take care of her. She's a rare jewel."

"I know, sir. I will." Ron took Hermione's hand and faced the crowd. He could see everyone he knew smiling at him. His mother was blubbering like a baby into her handkerchief and waving at them like a mad woman while the rest of his family swelled in pride. He could not help but thinking this was probably the greatest moment of his life. He was receiving a Medal of Honor from the Minister of Magic, himself, he was holding the hand of the most amazing girl he had ever met, and everyone was cheering for him. Not him as part of a sports team or family, but just him. This was not a hand me down moment, like his Quidditch wins his brothers had already experienced. He beamed as he started toward his seat.

Hermione, while proud of this moment, was sad that her parents could not be here to see it. She had only one regret left and she hoped to rectify it as soon as possible. She would get them back and make them remember their daughter. She knew they would be upset they had missed this, too.

It was a short walk back to their seats, but they had numerous pats on the back and handshakes from friends and strangers. Harry pulled them into a crushing hug before they sat down, pleased to see them get the credit they deserved.

"You're up next, mate. You alright?" Ron asked as the applause died down.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Harry said. He looked a bit pale, but resolved.

Hermione and Ron took their seats and Kingsley continued.

"Our last Medal of Honor today goes to Harry Potter," Kingsley paused for the inevitable clapping. "The Wizarding World has been in awe of Harry the last seventeen years. We praise him as our hero, and rightfully so, but most do not know the real Harry Potter.

"Harry has been a victim of circumstance since before he was born. It started with an obscure prophecy about a boy who could defeat the most evil wizard of all time. Because of this prophecy, he was made an orphan at the age of one and sent away from our world until his eleventh birthday. Every year at Hogwarts presented new battle to be won and each time, he met that challenge with skill and determination like we have never seen before. He says most of the things he has accomplished have been because of luck and skilled friends, which could be true, but no one else challenged Voldemort as many times as he did and lived to tell the tale. We have read about his many feats in the papers and heard rumors of his dealings with Voldemort, most of which are true, many covered up, and some completely fabricated. I hope that one day, we will all know the whole story of his fascinating life, but until then, we will honor him for the most valuable gift he has given us, our freedom.

"Harry Potter did not have to stand up to Voldemort, a much older and more skilled wizard than himself. He could have left task that for older wizards or the Ministry to take care of. He could have run away and hid until someone else took care of the situation. Instead, he chose to follow his destiny and fight. He never gave up and eventually he won. He set an example for the rest of us of what a true hero looks like. Someone who continues to do what is right, even when the rest of the world believes you're insane. A person who gives everything to help his friends and family, even at great personal cost. A man who stands in the face of death and willingly accepts it so he can protect us all.

"I've never met a man I respect more and I doubt I ever will. I am honored to count him a friend and I hope that he accepts this medal as a sign of our everlasting gratitude and respect. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in recognising Harry Potter."

The sound of applause and cheers was deafening as Harry went up to receive his medal. Kingsley placed the medal around his neck and shook his hand with deep admiration. Harry stood in front of the cheering crowd for a solid five minutes before he returned to his seat. Even after he sat down, it took another few minutes for the room to quiet down enough for Kingsley to conclude the ceremony.

"Thank you all for coming today to grieve our losses and celebrate the lives of those who deserve it. Again, please feel free to visit the memorial outside before you leave and have a safe journey home." Kingsley stepped away from the podium and the crowds flocked to see Harry before they left. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stayed with him for what seemed a lifetime before there was no hand left to shake or family to comfort.

The other Weasleys had apparated home to prepare for that night's activities and Kingsley offered to make a portkey for the four left behind. It was two hours before they finally could take the portkey and leave Hogwarts behind. Each of them felt relieved to land back at the Burrow after a draining morning, but as soon as their feet touched the ground, they were hustled to get ready for the "Send Off." They looked at each other and sighed before getting their assigned duties for the evening.

**Here is a long chapter for you as an apology for making ou wait so long. I had a CRAZY week and couldn't find time to get this done. Thank God for Saturdays! **

**For those of you who gave reviews, thank you from the bottom of my heart! You are amazing! If you are reading this and haven't reviewed, please do. I love comments and suggestions. And, especially corrections! If I made a mistake, let me know so I can fix it.**

**I'm getting bored with the funeral type stuff, so hopefully Chapter 12 will be the last of the emotional stuff. I'm looking forward to get to other exciting things! Message me if you have any ideas or things you want to see happen and I'll try to include it.**

**Press the review button. You know you want to and it will make my day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Seven o'clock seemed like midnight to those at Fred's "Send Off." It had been such a long day already; everyone was emotionally and physically exhausted. That they had tears left to shed was a miracle.

The guests arriving at the Burrow where greeted with black balloons and streamers at the gate. The walkway was lined with floating candles and more balloons leading to rows of black chairs facing the open meadow. The Weasley family stood at the aisle in order to greet their guests. Hermione and Harry stood with them at Molly's request and comforted their significant other. This ceremony had a very different feel than the ones that morning. There was a definite sadness that was expected, but there was also a sense of hope and healing.

After the fifty, or so, guests were seated, Bill stood in front of the small group of friends.

"Thank you so much for joining us for Fred's Send Off. Our family is comforted to see so many of his friends here tonight. We know how much he meant to each of you, whether classmate, employee, or teacher. He was a bright light in all of our lives.

"George has asked us not to make this night too emotional and we will honor his wishes as best we can. The passing of a beloved family member is never easy, but Fred would not have wanted a traditional funeral, so we are going to do our best to give him the kind of send off he would be proud of. Each member of the family is going to share a favorite, amusing story from our years with Fred and then we ask anyone who wants to share, feel free to do so."

Charlie was the first to stand. "My little brothers terrorized me from the time they were born, Fred especially. I don't know how he did it, but when he was five, he found out that he could shock me using magic if he concentrated very hard. He would hide under my bed, wait for me to sit down, and then grab my ankles and send a shock through me like lightening. George, of course, would be somewhere nearby to laugh with him until I chased them out of my room. It got so bad that I would refuse to go to bed until Dad checked under it for little monsters first. Little buggers."

The audience laughed at the stories the family told about Fred and George causing trouble in the house. Each tale was wilder than the last until the crowd was rolling in the soft grass in howling laughter. This is just what Fred would have wanted.

Katrina Wells, a young witch who worked at the twins' shop, got up after the family. "The day I was hired, Mr. Fred offered me a biscuit to celebrate my new position in the company. I was leery, of course. I had been warned not to eat any sweets that I was offered from them, but I didn't want to seem rude either. So, I ate the biscuit and braced myself for what would come next. Nothing happened. I was shocked and Mr. Fred could tell. He said 'Katrina, do you honestly think we would do something to our employee?' I was embarrassed to admit it, so I turned to leave the office. 'We'll see you tomorrow morning at seven sharp,' he said.

I left the office and forgot all about the biscuit until I woke up the next morning and had turned into a troll during the night. I literally looked like a great ugly troll! I had to wear my bathrobe to work that morning to get the antidote because none of my clothes would fit. When I got to the shop, Mr. Fred and Mr. George just laughed at me for a solid hour before they would change me back."

Everyone had tears streaming down their cheeks from laughter. It had been an hour of hilarity before George finally got up to speak. He had a distant look in his eyes as he spoke.

"My brother was closer than a brother to me- he was my other half, part of me." He paused and covered his face with his hand, and the audience sobered up and prepared for him to break down in tears. They were shocked when he started laughing. "Fred was the biggest prat on this earth." Molly gasped at his language and gave him "the look." The rest of the crowd resumed their laughter.

"We had the most fun that any two people could have and not be arrested. Well, except once when Dad had to bail us out." Molly yelped and hit her husband on the arm for not telling her. "Don't worry, Mum. That time, it really wasn't our fault.

"Fred had most of the good ideas, like the time we enchanted the Leaky Cauldron sign to literally take a leak on the patrons. Or, the time we were banned from the Pet Emporium for transfiguring all of the owls into miniature dragons. It was hard transfiguring them back due to dragons' thick skin and Mum made us stay in there until the last was back to normal." He paused and rubbed a place on his ginger head. "I never got rid of all the burn marks."

He waited for the group to calm down before he continued. "Fred always said he wanted to go out with a bang and, wouldn't you know, he did. So tonight, we're going to give him a proper send off, just the way he always wanted."

George left the podium and motioned for his brothers to follow him. That afternoon, when everyone had regrouped at the Burrow, George had shown his brothers how to set off the specially marked "Fredworks." There were all shapes and sizes of fireworks and Ron was a little hesitant to touch any of them. Not only were they _explosives_ but they were also filled with bits of his brother's ashes. _Weird_. They were all in a line across the open field they used for Quidditch, waiting for George to give the signal to light the first firework.

The "Fredworks" were unbelievable. There were the usual Wildfire Whiz-bangs (Catherine Wheels and Dragons and such) from Fred and George's shop, but there were also new, extravagant ones, like an almost full scale model of Hogwarts and pirate ship that shot tiny fireworks out of the canons. They went on for twenty minutes before the grand finale. All of the brothers shot their last ones together and it spelled out the words "Fred Weasley, We Miss You!" At the same time, all of the balloons and streamers erupted around the Burrow into brilliant stars. The audience cheered and hugged each other as the words burned bright in the sky.

The five Weasley boys came striding back across the field with their arms around each other's shoulders laughing and crying at the same time. Each found their partners or parents and were congratulated for the impressive show. Ron moved toward Hermione like a dream. He had never seen her look as wonderful as she did in her deep blue robes with the lights sparkling all around her. She was holding hands with Ginny and they were smiling through tears. It made her eyes glisten and he could not look away.

Hermione turned towards Ron and caught her breath at the sight of him. He had changed into black trousers and a black button down shirt. It made his blue eyes and red hair look very striking. Those beautiful blues were staring at her in such a strange way. It was a look of determination that she had only seen on him before a Quidditch match or when they were opening the Chamber of Secrets a few short weeks ago. It was like she was a magnet and he was being drawn to her. For those few moments, as he moved toward her, it was like the rest of the world disappeared and it was only them in a starry field. Once he finally reached her, they stood in front of each other and drank each other in. He had on a lopsided grin that can melt any woman's heart and it caused Hermione's to melt down to her toes. Her mind went blank. Unwillingly, they were pulled from their reverie by the jostling of people around them.

The final words lit up the night sky as the audience moved to the front of the house to dine on the feast the Weasley women had prepared. Ron and Hermione were one of the last ones to leave the rows of chairs. He had pulled her in for a hug and they both watched the words together in silence. Ron had no idea how long they were going to burn there, but they were a fitting end to a perfect evening.

They joined the rest of the crowd at the long tables that had been conjured up or transfigured by Hermione and Ginny. The feast was amazing. Ron, of course, dove right in and Hermione wondered how he could switch off the butterflies in his stomach so easily. She could barely take a bite much less inhale the amounts of food he was able to. Her stomach and heart were doing flips just being next to him. His presence was intoxicating to her. The treacle tart she was trying to nibble on went to waste and she had never felt like such a silly girl in her life. She had never had a problem ingesting food around him, almost every meal, for the last seven years. To clear her head, she reluctantly decided to leave the part of the table they shared with Ginny and Harry and move closer to the other guests.

Professor McGonagall had come to the, well, party and she wanted to speak with her about her educational future. McGonagall, dressed in matching deep purple robes and hat, was sitting next to Hagrid and Professor Sprout (who always found Fred and George more endearing than the other teachers).

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor," Hermione interrupted as she sat down beside her favorite teacher, "but I was wondering if you think the school will be re-opened in time for September classes." Hermione was a bit anxious about her answer. To say that she wanted to learn again was an understatement and she hoped she would be allowed to complete her seventh year.

"I certainly hope so, Miss Granger. We have been working very hard to restore the facilities and I think we will be ready come September the first," McGonagall said confidently.

"That's good to hear." She paused and fiddled with her skirt. "I was also wondering if students that were not allowed to attend would be allowed to come this year."

"I believe so. Those who are not pure blood or that were in hiding last year would be able to attend this year."

"It's gonna be a huge first year class this year, innit?" Hagrid chimed in. Obviously, a little sloshed, although how, Hermione was not sure. Then she saw a peek under Hagrid's cloak and realised he had a whole jug of firewhiskey hidden.

"Yes, I suppose it will," McGonagall answered. "We'll have to expand the rooms again to accommodate all of them."

The teachers started talking about the class sizes and the large classes they had before. Hermione's question had still not been answered. She decided to be more forward this time.

"Professor, I was wondering whether or not _I_ could come back to Hogwarts next year."

"Why, Miss Granger, I never imagined to the contrary. I knew you would want to take your N.E.W.T.s, so I have already entered your name on my register for next year." She paused and gave Hermione a rare smile. "You wouldn't happen to know about your two friends intentions, would you?" She pointed over at Ron and Harry.

"I seriously doubt it, Professor," Hermione answered honestly. "I don't think their plans include more schooling."

McGonagall sighed. "I didn't suppose so. Well, it's going to be a strange year for all of us, I think. There will be many changes to adapt to."

"Thank you, Professor." McGonagall gave her a wink as Hermione walked away. Having a slight break from Ron and knowing she would be returning to school in the fall made her very hungry. She avoided the table with George and all of his former Quidditch buddies: Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, and Charlie (who played his last year with most of them). There was a fair amount of drinking and yelling and Hermione did not think that was her scene. She would rather be sitting with the teachers. She also passed the Weasley family table where the older Weasley and Prewitt relatives were sitting. Muriel was droning on about some old grudge and the rest were cupping their ears to hear her. Bill and Fleur were in her grasp and looked at Hermione pleadingly as she walked by.

Molly and Arthur were talking at one table with some of his friends from the Ministry and some remaining members of the Order. Hermione did not want to be at that table either. She was only mild acquaintances with a few of them and only knew the others from their reconnaissance and sojourn into the Ministry.

She hesitated at the edge of the party and felt that maybe it was a good time to be alone and gather her thoughts- and eat her tart. It had been such a long day and there was no time to process any of it. She walked over to the rows of black chairs, still illuminated from the writing in the sky, and sat heavily. She wanted nothing more than to take off the beautiful, but constricting, robes and go to bed. She paused and backtracked in her mind. No, more than bed, she wanted to be with Ron. She had loved him from afar for so long and even though she wanted to be with him all the time when they were not a couple, it was nothing compared to now. She craved him. She wanted to be in his arms at all times. To be honest it scared her to death to feel this way. She had never needed anyone else to validate her. She always spent alone all the time; she was an only child for heaven's sake. She was use being on her own. Now, when she was alone or even in a crowded room she felt like half a person without Ron.

Hermione sat and stared at nothing for a long time before warm hands rested on her bare shoulders. She had not realised she was cold, but she shivered at the contact.

"What are you doing out here?" Ron sounded a bit worried. "Everyone is leaving and wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh. I guess I got lost in my thoughts." She noticed that feeling of completeness again when he was near.

"Nothing bad, I hope," he said as he sat down beside her.

She sighed. "No, just different. It's been such a long day. I wanted some quiet time to myself."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No," she practically shouted. "I mean, I could use some company now."

He put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

"Your freezing, Hermione," he said as he rubbed her right arm. "Do you want to go inside?"

"No, I'm fine out here. I'm enjoying your fireworks still."

"They are quite nice, aren't they. George did a good job. It was creepy blowing up bits of Fred, though."

"Gross, I hadn't thought of it that way. Thanks a lot. Now it seems kind of weird." They giggled together and Ron tried to put on an innocent face.

Hermione shifted and stretched her back. She did not know how long she had been sitting there, but now she felt very stiff.

"Do you want me to massage your back?" Ron asked. His voice jumped like he was going through puberty as he said the word "massage."

"Um, I guess. That would be nice." Hermione's stomach started doing flips again as she turned her back to him and moved her long, bushy hair out of the way. She had seen Bill and Fleur holding hands and lightly kissing for a few years and she wondered if they still felt like this every time. Maybe she should look it up in a book.

His rough hands started at her bare shoulders. He touched her lightly, unsure of how hard he should rub.

"I'm not going to break." She could barely get the words out. "You can do it harder, you know."

"Oh, okay." He kneaded deeper and cleared his throat. "Is that better?"

All she could do was moan out, "Mmmhmm." She closed her eyes and drank in the moment. It felt incredible. He moved from her shoulders to her upper back, right around the top of her dress. His every touch sent her almost over the edge. She was hot all over, even on this chilly, May night.

Ron's brain was in overdrive. He was touching Hermione and she liked it. He had heard her moan before while they were kissing, but this was different. He was touching her bare skin and she was moaning. He had fantasised about this at school almost every night. He did not know what he was doing, really, but it must have been right. Where should he put his hands next? Would she let him go lower? He decided to test the waters. His hands moved down to her lower back.

She arched her back and let out a loud moan when he touched her near her waist. God, this felt so wonderful. She had no idea that a massage could feel this way. Her mother had rubbed her back sometimes when she had studied for too long, but this was much better.

His hands were grinding into her robes near her waistline. When he touched her, she arched back so much that her head was near his mouth. He wanted to kiss her, but that would require him to stop touching her. This was a tough choice. A light bulb went off in his head. He kept rubbing her lower back, but he reached down and softly kissed her shoulder.

Hermione rubbed the side of her head against Ron's. He kissed her again this time trailing his kisses across her back to her other shoulder. She wrapped her hand around to his head and ran her fingers through his hair as he trailed kissed up her neck. Then, suddenly nothing.

Ron pulled away from her abruptly and got up, walking toward the trees at the edge of the meadow. Hermione was very confused. She got up and followed him through the shrubbery until she found him facing a small pond. He had his back to her and she was scared to get too close. She did not want to see regret in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, quite the opposite," he said quietly. This alcove was hidden with tall trees and there was hardly any light shining through the leaves. Though it was dark, but Hermione could tell by the way he was standing that something was the matter.

"Why did you walk away, then?" Now, she was really confused.

He took a few deep breaths before saying, "I respect you too much to continue doing... what we were doing."

"Um, I wasn't complaining." She felt foolish to have to say it out loud.

"You should be. I mean, I was kissing you like, like..."

"Would you turn around so that I can talk to your face," she said annoyed. It took a few moments, but he finally turned around. "That's better. Now, what was wrong with the way you were kissing me?"

"Hermione, I was getting carried away. What would have happened next?" They both paused and blushed at the thought of what would have come next.

After a minute of fantasising on both ends, she offered, "Maybe we should talk about what we're comfortable doing with each other."

"You go first," he said quickly. He did not want to tell her what he would be comfortable doing to her. On her. Under her. He stopped his thoughts there.

"Alright. Well, I'm an old fashioned girl. I know I seem forward thinking about a lot of things, but, oh, I don't know how to say this." She was embarrassed to have this conversation, but she knew it would come up, ultimately. "Obviously, I've only been kissed and those times were very innocent." She paused again. "I mean, I know that, eventually, I want to do everything with you." Ron blushed and Hermione looked at anything else but him. "In the future, mind you. I'm not sure I'm ready for that, right now. Your turn."

"I think the same thing as you. I'm not ready for that, yet. We were raised to respect girls and keep our hands to ourselves. I don't think any of my brothers ever minded that rule, but they haven't been in love with the girl first."

"What did you say?" She was not sure if she heard him correctly.

He stuttered a moment and dug his hands in his pockets. He finally bucked up the courage and walked over to her. He put his hand on her cheek and told her what he had wanted to for years.

"I love you, Hermione. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I'm a wanker who could never work up the nerve to tell you properly."

She looked in his eyes to make sure he was genuine. It was the strangest, most wonderful expression in the world. In the faint starlight, she could see that he was completely serious. He was looking at her like the most valuable treasure in the world.

She took a deep breath and held his hand against her cheek. "I love you too, Ron. I have for a long time- a very long time."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers hands on his arms. It was a brief, chaste kiss, but full of all the feelings they shared. She laid her head on his chest, but her head was in the clouds.

"Maybe we should go help clean up." She said, reluctantly.

"I don't want to let go," he whispered in her hair.

"You never have to."

**I know, I know- it's so fluffy! I couldn't help it, honestly. I was craving some Ron and Hermione romance! **

**As always, thank you for reading. It amazes me everday when people mark this as a Favorite Story or me (?) as a Favorite Author. I'm so grateful that you're sticking around to see what happens next. To be honest, I started out with an outline and have gone completely off book. We'll just have see what happens next!**

**Please review and let me know some things you want to see happen and I'll try to make it work!**

**P.S.- I haven't been getting email updates like usual from this site, so I hope I haven't missed any of your comments or messages. I try to respond promptly to your reviews, but I had no idea there were any for a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What book is that?"

Hermione was startled by the close proximity of the sound. Ron was sitting next to her on the sofa, but she had no idea how long he had been there. In fact, the whole room had cleared out. It must have been very late. For the last two weeks, since the funerals and ceremonies, she had been engulfed by study. She poured through every charms and potion book at the Burrow and even sent off for more from Flourish and Blotts. There were numerous routes to restoring her parents' memories, but she wanted to find the perfect one. There had to be some combination of spells and potions that would ease the shock of what she had done to them. Should she give them a sleeping potion first and then put their memories back? Should she erase their time in Australia or let them remember it? How angry were they going to be or would they forgive understand?

For two weeks, the others were re-establishing routines and resuming their lives. Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage. Charlie had gone back to his beloved dragons in Romania. Percy went back to London to his flat. Only George remained when he had another residence. Molly and Arthur insisted that he stay with them until he was ready to move back to Diagon Alley, however, he refused to stay in the room he shared with Fred. Instead, he stayed in Percy's old room. Ginny, Harry, and Ron played Quidditch (with George, occasionally), polished their brooms, and helped Molly around the house.

Hermione, meanwhile, buried her nose in her books and spent the majority of her days reading. The others tried to get her to play or even talk to them, but to no avail. She hardly noticed them. Even Ron, who could always elicit a response from her, failed miserably. He tried kissing her, teasing her, being mean or rude to her, and nothing worked. He was frustrated, in more ways than one.

She felt such incredible guilt over what she had done to her parents that she went into study mode. Hermione had learned the skill of blocking out distractions while studying in the Gryffindor Common Room and it took every ounce of effort to employ those skills now. Ron was especially hard to ignore. She longed for his kisses and would settle for even fighting with him, but she chose to focus instead. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the most important thing to her now was reuniting her family.

"Oh, Ron! You startled me." she said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just wondering what book you're reading tonight." To be honest, he was a little hurt that Hermione was ignoring him. He knew it was for a good reason, but they had only just worked out their feelings. He wanted to talk to her and be with her all the time. He thought he was turning into Lavender, a bit.

"Um, this one is _Restoring Memories: Making them remember what you wanted them to forget in the first place._"

"It looks like a really long book. I don't know how you do it." Ron rolled his eyes. He had never developed a desire to read. Quidditch magazines were alright, but he liked those mostly for the pictures and brooms.

"Do what?" She had gone back to perusing her page.

"Read all that and remember that much information. It's all bullocks if you ask me."

"Language, Ronald. And, it's not all _rubbish_. I'm trying to figure out the best method for memory restoration so I have to check every available source. I need to be thorough."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why couldn't they put Lockhart's memory back?" Ron asked. "I mean, you're going to put your parent's right, why couldn't they do that for Lockhart?"

"It's rather complicated, but I believe that when the curse he was using rebounded, it left his brain permanently scarred. That can't be corrected by a normal spell or potion. It takes time and an experienced healer."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. How easy will it be to fix your parents?"

"That's complicated as well. I'm not sure which spell to use to have the desired effect." She started to get worked up. This whole situation was extremely stressful for her. "I don't even know what effect I want it to have. I'm not sure if I want to erase the last year or just have me reappear in their minds." She closed her book and put it on the table to her left. Then, she picked up a large roll of parchment and jotted down some notes. Tears started to form from anger and confusion. "I can't decide what would be the most forgivable."

Right then, Ron realised why she was so engrossed in her work. It was not only because she wanted her family back, she was worried her parents would not understand that what she did was the best for them. He felt sorry for her, having to do this all on her own. No one at the Burrow was an expert at this subject. An idea started to form in his head.

He took the parchment and quill out of her hands and put them down out of her reach. Naturally, she protested, but he quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"You don't have to do this all by yourself, you know."

"Yes, I do. I did this, I have to undo it." She leaned into his embrace.

"Are we, or are we not, friends with the Minister for Magic? He said we could ask him for anything and he would help us. I bet if you owled him, he would have some ideas how to help."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I do have some, occasionally." He leaned her head back and kissed her. Ever since the "Send Off," and more importantly, what had happened afterward, he had thought of nothing but touching her skin again. Or worse, kissing it. He respected her more than anything, but he was an eighteen year old boy after all.

She broke their embrace and got up to pen her letter to Kingsley.

"Do you have to do that, now?" he asked, his eyes still hungry for her.

"Yes, I won't feel better until I do." At this, he groaned and lay back on the sofa. "How about, after I finish my letter, we spend some time together? That is, if you're not too tired."

"No, nope, definitely not."

After she sent her letter with Pigwidgeon, Hermione nearly pounced on Ron. Two weeks' worth of pent up snogging exploded. They kept their hands to themselves, as much as possible, attempting to take things slow, but once they were parallel with the sofa, Ron found it hard to keep his hands off Hermione's bum. She did not seem to mind, as her hands kept running under his shirt and up his back.

After a blissful eternity, or around twenty minutes, the intensity cooled and Hermione could think straight again.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a wonderful girlfriend these past few weeks," she whispered into his neck as he held her close.

"It's alright. I know this is important to you." He kissed her reassuringly. "It has been weird without you around. I've been stuck with Harry and Ginny making goo-goo eyes at each other or George moping around."

"He can't help it, Ron. He needs time to recover."

"I know, but he's not recovering. He's just mopey. I've never seen him like this. Not even when Mum made them trash the first round of their Wizarding Wheezes products. It's sad."

"He needs time."

"He needs a new project. He's never happier than when he's taking the piss out of someone or blowing something up."

They went back to kissing each other, but Hermione was suddenly distracted.

"What if he reopened the shop?"

"Are we still talking about George?" Ron was a little put off that she was not giving him her full attention.

"Who else would we be discussing, Ronald? I think it would be good for him to get out of the house and do something he loves."

"Yeah, it would be good, but he's not going to want to do it without, you know, Fred." The name was still hard to say. He decided to distract himself by trailing kisses down Hermione's neck to her collarbone.

"What if we started playing pranks on each other?" This idea was genius, she thought.

"Woman, I am trying to seduce you. Could you think about me and not my brother?"

"Don't call me 'woman.'" She would have hit him, hard, if her arms were not pinned between them. "This is a great plan. The four of us will start using their products on each other and George will see how much fun we're having and he'll want to reopen the shop."

"That does sound like a good plan," he huffed. He hated it when she was right.

"Great, we'll talk to Harry and Ginny tomorrow and see what they think." She already knew that they would agree. It really was a good plan and she was suddenly aware of how turned on she was by her moment of genius. She attacked Ron's lips again, not that he was complaining.

"Maybe you should have good ideas more often."

"I have good ideas all the time. You just never had to listen to them before," she said as she bit his bottom lip.

"God, I love you," he groaned into her mouth.

"I love you, too."

It was well past one in the morning when they finally decided to go up to bed, but Hermione woke early with excitement about her new plan. After breakfast and their chores, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went for a walk in the nearby forest, enjoying the late May weather. Hermione took advantage of the solitude to explain her plans to those who had, thankfully, not been in the sitting room last night. Harry and Ginny thought her plan was worth a try and the group spent the rest of the morning making their plans.

After dinner, Arthur, who was filled in on the scheme, asked George to help him with some muggle trinket in the sitting room to ensure he stayed downstairs. There was a loud bang and hysterical laughter and yelling from the kitchen.

"What the hell is that?" George said as he ran to the kitchen and Molly from upstairs. It was pitch black for about ten seconds and then a sight met their eyes that they never would have expected. Harry, or what he assumed was Harry, was a giant canary, Ginny was puking into the sink, Ron was passed out on the floor, and Hermione's tongue was almost to the floor and growing longer each second.

"What are you doing?" George asked. No one could tell if he was upset or not.

"Playing Peruvian Dare," Ginny said mid-vomit. She rushed over to get the antidote before she hurled again. Harry molted about the same time and then the two of them helped Hermione and Ron with their antidotes. Once the four of them were right again, they fell into hysterics again.

"You scared me nearly out of my wits!" Molly's face was red with anger. "What is "Peruvian Dare," may I ask?"

"It's a game we used to play in our room at school, Mrs. Weasley," Harry explained. "You lay out some Weasley's joke candy on the table and then throw a bit of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and everyone has to grab and eat one of the candies."

Ron picked up where Harry left off. "The one who gets the Fainting Fancy loses because the others could choose to leave him passed out indefinitely," he said, rubbing a bump on his head from fainting on the floor.

"That sounds like a very dangerous game, Ronald Weasley. We didn't send you off to school to be passed out for days at a time. How irresponsible could you be?"

"Molly, dear, I need to show you something in our room. Now." Before she could get started on one of her infamous rants, Arthur ushered her back upstairs.

The four accomplices grinned sheepishly at each other before Hermione said, "Ready for round two? Don't think we're going to let the fainting person off so quickly this time."

"Hermione Granger, I would never have expected that from you!" George said gaping at her.

"She's a cheeky one, she is," Ron laughed and kissed her quickly.

"Gross" was the general muttering from the other three.

"Wanna join us for a round, big brother?" Ginny asked. They moved towards the sitting room where they could close the doors and cast _Muffliato_ as to not upset Molly again.

George looked at the floor and shuffled his feet for a minute. He looked conflicted about whether he should or not.

"Coward," Ron said trying to pressure him.

"That, little brother, will earn you a nasty spell the next time you faint." George strode into the sitting room. "Change of rules, people," he started.

**Sorry about the wait! I started this a week ago, but hated what I wrote, erased it, and started over. Thanks for your patience and sticking with me!**

**As always, please review and leave any suggestions for my writing or the storyline. Don't be shy! I love to hear from readers and I try to respond back to all of those whose account lets me. I love talking with other obsessed HP fans, and more importantly, R/H shippers!**

**P.S. - 9 days till the DVD comes out! Can't wait!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"It's been a week, Ronald. Maybe Pig took the letter to the wrong person," Hermione said as she cleaned away debris from the front room of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Her plan to help George had been perfect. He was so excited to be playing and having fun again that he did not sleep that night. Instead, he came up with new prank candy ideas and by breakfast the next morning, he was bursting with ideas for the shop. It was hard for him to step over the threshold and back into his old life without Fred, but for the past two days, he had every available family member and friend working tirelessly to put the shop back into working condition. When the Weasleys were forced into hiding, Fred and George had put protective enchantments around the facilities, but it obviously had not worked as well as they hoped. The shop had been raided and whatever the dark wizards had seen as useful was stolen. Most of the place was trashed, but George took it in stride.

"Would have been harder to come back to the shop as I remembered it. Now, I can start over," Ron overheard him tell their father.

Ron and Hermione had devoted almost all of their free time helping with the clean up. That is, all the time that Hermione was not standing in front of the Burrow's kitchen window waiting for Pigwidgeon to bring back Kingsley's response about her parents.

"He's never been wrong before. Slow, but usually he gets the job done." Ron was magically removing love potion stains from the rug. "Kingsley's a busy bloke. He'll write back when he can."

Hermione grunted a response. She was frustrated that her plans were put on hold for a whole week. Cleaning up was a nice distraction, but Ron had been an even better one. Every time she looked upset, he, and his luscious lips, were there to make her feel better. Like right now, he noticed her staring for too long at a muggle card trick so he scooped her up in his arms and snogged the depression out of her.

She had just come up for air when a rather large owl flew through the chimney of the shop and landed in front of Hermione. Her heart skipped a beat as she picked up the long awaited letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for bringing this situation to my attention before acting on it. The wizarding world is still a very dangerous place right now, even in other countries. The remaining Death Eaters have scattered and hidden throughout the globe. I must implore you to remain at the Burrow or George's shop for now. I have Aurors stationed at both places for your protection. My sources say that there are a select group of Death Eaters who are plotting revenge on you, Harry, and Ron and I do not want them to have easy access to you._

_Having said that, the reason I have not sent a reply until now is because I have been in touch with the Australian Ministry. Your parents have been located and are perfectly healthy and happy. The Australian Ministry is ready to act on whatever I ask them to do, but I am leaving that decision up to you. May I suggest a method that has worked for me in my dealing with muggle relations? _

_If you would agree, we could give them a sleeping potion and transport them back using a series of portkeys. You could replace their memories here at St. Mungo's with an experienced healer to help. They could stay at the Burrow, if the Weasleys agree, for a few weeks and then, when it's safe, they could come back to England for good. _

_Please let me know soon what you want to do. _

_Yours faithfully,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hermione was thrilled. Not only would she be getting her parents back, but they would be allowed to stay at the Burrow, in the magical world. She laughed aloud picturing Mr. Weasley harassing them with questions about the muggle world. That would also mean that they could spend time with Ron and get to know them as a couple. She had changed so much over the last year, she hoped they would like the new Hermione.

As expected, the Weasleys agreed to let the Grangers stay with them. Arthur was particularly excited to have them and Molly went into cleaning mode again. By June 1, their expected arrival date, the Burrow was spotless and the shop was almost ready to reopen. Everyone could tell that Hermione was excited to see her parents, but nervous at the same time.

That morning she practiced her spells and speeches and felt prepared for the day. She was to meet Kingsley and the healer at St. Mungo's at nine and Ron was going with her for moral support. They arrived promptly and were ushered into a room on the fourth floor where Hermione saw a very strange sight. Her parents floated towards them and then were placed on hospital beds. It nearly took her breath away to see them again. She stood over them and cried for joy.

"Hermione, thank you for meeting us here," Kingsley said as she shook her hand and Ron's.

"Not at all, mate. Thank you for doing this for her," Ron replied. Hermione was too choked up to speak. It took a moment, but she was able to calm herself down and say, "Yes, thank you so much. I'm a bit nervous to see them again."

"I have complete faith that everything will turn out alright. Well, I have an Auror to check on in another wing. I'll come by and check on you before I leave." With that, he left and Hermione knew it was time. She looked at Ron, who gave her a reassuring look, and then at the Healer standing by her mother.

"If you're ready, Miss Granger."

She nodded and went over the spells again in her head. She started with her mother. Since she was still asleep, there was no way to tell if it worked, but the healer seemed confident and moved over to her father. She said the same spells again.

"Now, let's wake them up and see if they remember you and themselves," the Healer said as he pointed his wand at her mother. "Rennervate."

Her mother started stirring and Hermione went to her side and held her hand. Her father opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Where the hell are we?" He sat up and looked over at Hermione and his wife. She sat up quickly and looked up to see her daughter. "Hermione?" she whispered.

"Yes, Mother. It's me." The two women embraced and soon the family was hugging each other and crying.

"What is going on, young lady?" her father finally asked.

"It's a long story. Would you like to hear it now, or wait until we get to the Burrow?"

"The Burrow? Isn't that where the Weasley's live?" her mother asked. Hermione remembered Ron was standing at the back of the room and motioned for him to come over.

"Yeah, it's my family's." Ron stood by Hermione not knowing whether he should touch her in front of her parents or not. She sensed his hesitation and took his hand. This did not go unnoticed.

"Nice to see you again, Ronald," Hermione's mother said as she hugged him. He also shook her father's hand, but there was a look in his eyes that made Ron a bit squeamish.

"You are invited to stay at our house with us while you're here, if that's all right."

"That would be lovely," Hermione's mother said.

"I think we should go there and then Hermione can explain why we've been living in Australia without our daughter for a year." Her father did not seem too happy at the moment.

It was a long morning at the Burrow while Hermione explained what had happened the last year. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Molly eavesdropped from the kitchen as Hermione told her parents all that had happened in the last year. Occasionally, they would hear her father shout or her mother squeak and Ron wished her could be in the sitting room to hold her hand, but he knew she wanted to do this on her own. After about two hours in the sitting room, Hermione finally opened the door and she and her parents emerged red-eyed, but smiling. She walked over to Ron and threw her arms around his neck. Molly greeted them properly and showed them where they would be staying.

The next three weeks went by in a blur. Arthur and Hermione's father spent most of their time in the shed tinkering with Arthur's "toys" and her mother was fascinated to see all of the magical ways of keeping up a house. Hermione was overjoyed having everyone she loved under one roof.

Ron was obviously more than a little nervous at having his girlfriend's parents around all the time. She kept reminding him that this must be how Harry felt, living at the Burrow and dating Ginny at the same time, but Ron would just grunt and say, "Yeah, but it's different." Hermione just rolled her eyes and made sure they were alone before kissing him on the cheek.

Her parents came with them to the re-launching of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and were proud when everyone in the store wanted to shake her hand and thank her for what she did the last year. Her parents were still a bit miffed that they spent a year not knowing who they were, but they could not be too upset when their daughter was being doted on by the whole wizarding world.

Before Hermione knew it, it was time for her parents to return to Australia. This time, they went the muggle way- airplanes. It unnerved her to see them leave, but now that they knew she existed and that they could come back home very soon, it was not so bad. They offered to take her with them, and while it was tempting, she knew she could not be away from Ron for that long. September was right around the corner and that meant she would be away from him for far too long already. They needed July and August to be together before life started again.

As she hugged her goodbye outside the Burrow, Hermione's mother whispered, "I'm so glad that you are content, Sweetheart. I always knew he would make you happy."

**I'm sorry for taking so long again. Life is catching up with me and bringing writer's block with it. And, I won't lie, I've been watching HP7 obsessively since Friday, making it hard to do little else. **

**This isn't my favorite chapter overall, and I'm a bit bored with the whole family staying in the Burrow all the time, so I'm going to be skipping around a bit more from now on. Plus, I'm going to be SUPER busy for the next few months, so I'll update when I can. I hope you'll stick around!**

**Please leave a review with some ideas for upcoming chapters. I love your input!**

**Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for all of the reviews and subscriptions! It means the world to me that people are enjoying my writing and it really encourages me to keep going. **


	15. Chapter 15

**** I changed the rating for this chapter. Nothing MAJOR is happening… yet, but this chapter is from Ron's perspective and, well, he's an 18 year old boy. Plus they are getting more intimate. I couldn't make it too clean. If any form of sexual act offends you, read the first few paragraphs and then skip the rest. Wink! ****

**Chapter 15**

Life was moving so fast. Before Ron knew it, it was the end of July. Harry had decided their next summer project was to fix up Grimmauld Place. Ron was uncertain whether Harry wanted to live there or sell it, but they would be too busy once they started the Auror Academy to think of little else, so they might as well get it over now. After breakfast every morning, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Molly would go to the old Black house and clean. Since they were all of age, the cleaning went much faster than when they lived there before fifth year. Plus, Kreacher actually helped this time, which had Hermione muttering under her breath about elf rights. Everyone ignored her as best they could.

It took almost the whole month to clean Grimmauld Place. It was growing all manner of nasty mold and was infested with almost every known disgusting critter, including spiders. Ron used someone as a shield every time he went in a room to make sure there were no spiders before he entered. He used Kreacher at first, but once Hermione found out, he was worried about losing his bollocks.

Since they cleaned most of the rooms as a group, Ron and Hermione had a hard time finding a moment alone. Between the visit from her parents and being cooped up in a house with his mother all day, they had little time to talk or, more importantly, snog. Ron was going a bit mad from lack of attention. He started biting people's heads off when they spoke to him and once, he was so frustrated that he got a bit overzealous with his wand work and ended up setting a curtain on fire. That was when Molly decided that they should all take a day off.

For their day free from cleaning, Harry and Ginny decided to go fly their brooms off somewhere, probably for a reason Ron did not want to know, but Ron had a hard time coming up with something he and Hermione could do since she did not like to fly and he did not like to read. Luckily Hermione already had a plan. They were going to go on a picnic at a pond near the Burrow and she instructed him to wear something he could swim in.

The morning felt like it dragged on until Hermione was finally ready to go.

"Took you long enough. I've been ready for ages," Ron said as he carried the picnic basket out the door.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find my swimsuit. I know I packed it, but it's gone. I had to borrow one of Ginny's."

All night Ron had thought about Hermione in a bathing suit and that was probably one of the reasons he had not slept very well.

"How for is it to the pond?" she asked. It pulled him out of his daydream.

"Uh, not too far. We're not going to the same one we usually go to. This one's a bit more, um, private." He had chosen this pond for that very reason.

They chatted the rest of the way to the exclusive pond, but when they got there, Ron suddenly clammed up. It did not help that Hermione starting taking off her clothes as soon as they put down the blanket and basket. It was like a slow motion dream. First she took off her sandals and then her jean shorts. His heart was pounding in his ears as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"Blimey," he whispered to himself and wiped the drool from his chin. She was wearing a green two piece suit that barely covered her stomach and tied behind her neck. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. He made a mental note to thank Ginny later.

"I thought we could go for a swim before we eat. Is that alright?" She paused and looked at him. "Ron? Are you there?"

"Oh, yeah. Swim, that's good. Let's do that." He stood there like a gawking statue.

"If you're going to get in, you need to take off your clothes."

Ron was barely processing anything but Hermione's body. He watched as she stepped into the pool and pulled her hair into a loose bun on top of her head. The stretching nearly drove him wild. All of a sudden his brain kicked in to high gear. He stripped off his shirt and sandals and ran to the pond, jumping in the deepest end. Hermione screamed and jumped back as the water splashed her.

The pond was rather large and cool and the two of them enjoyed swimming and talking for a few hours before Ron was hungry for lunch. Thankfully Hermione was covered in a towel while they ate, otherwise, Ron would not have been able to concentrate on his food.

"This is such a perfect day to be outside," Hermione said as she lay back on the blanket. She unraveled her towel and positioned herself in the sunlight for what Ron could only presume to be tanning, or torture for him. He could not take it anymore. He had been good and kept his hands to himself all morning, but this was too much. He crawled over the remnants of their lunch and lay on top of her, kissing her deeply. He propped himself up on one elbow, so as not to squish her, but his other hand ran down her arm to her stomach and even down her leg. There was so much skin to touch. Hermione moaned into his mouth and licked his lips as his hand roamed back up to her face. He pulled up to catch his breath, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and a leg around his leg.

"Don't stop," she whispered against his lips.

"I wasn't planning to." They stayed tangled together, enjoying the feel of each other, and letting becoming more intense until Ron pulled away and stood up. He pulled Hermione up as well and led her to the pond.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a dazed voice.

"Nothing. It's getting a bit hot and I thought we could get back in the water."

"Good idea. Whoa!" Ron picked her up, took her to the deep end of the pond and jumped in. When they came back up, he pulled her close and snogged her again.

"I know what you're doing," she said after a few minutes.

Ron cleared his throat and swam away from her, "What are you on about?"

"I've noticed before." She moved closer to him. "Whenever we get too close, you pull back. I was worried that it was my fault at first, but then I figured it out."

"You did?" He gulped. He should not be embarrassed about it. After all, it happened to half the world's population. But he was worried about what she would think of him.

"Yes, and you don't have to pull away when it happens." She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close. "I know you can't control it," her voice dropped to a sexy whisper, "and I don't think I'd want you to."

"Really?" This was turning him on even more.

She shook her head and her breathing sped up. She looked very nervous all of a sudden. Ron did not have too much time to notice before he felt her other hand run slowly down his chest and to the area they had been vaguely referencing. His heart went into overdrive as he felt her hand run all the way down his hard length. His breath caught in his throat.

"You don't have to do that." He leaned his forehead against hers and felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Do you not want me to?" She pulled her hand away.

"No, I want you to, but only if you're comfortable."

"I feel bad that this keeps happening to you every time we kiss and I wanted to help out." Her hand ran its same course again.

"You knew every time?" He felt embarrassed again and he felt his cheeks flush.

"No. After the send off, I thought something was wrong with me," she started.

He interrupted, "There's nothing wrong with you."

"But, I realized that you always turned away from me, like you were hiding something. Then I figured out that you must have an erection." Her hand started massaging the hard bulge over his swim suit. He moaned and she kissed his neck.

"Hermione, this feels so good." His mind went blank, possibly because every ounce of blood from his brain had moved south. He found her mouth and kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She responded eagerly with her tongue and her hand started to move faster.

"Has anyone else touched you like this before?" Hermione asked.

"Only me." He could not believe he had just told her that. He was relieved when she giggled. "I always thought of you though."

"Really?"

"Always."

She kissed him again. They were so close that he could feel every part of her body against him. He knew he could not last much longer. On instinct, he put his right hand on her breast and started to knead it. Hermione gasped and bit down on his lower lip. That sent him over the edge. He felt the familiar explosion, except it was much stronger than ever before. His whole body shook as he released into his shorts. They had their foreheads against each other again and breathed heavily. As soon as the blood returned to his head, he felt embarrassed again.

"That was amazing." She smiled at him. "Are you alright?"

"A little embarrassed, actually," he answered honestly.

"You shouldn't be. I thought it was quite a turn on." She bit her lip and looked a bit self-conscious.

"Really?" He kissed her again for a few minutes. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I didn't. I mean, I knew the logistics from listening to some of the crude boys at school, but I was really nervous the whole time. Was it okay?"

"Better than okay. It was bloody brilliant!"

"Good."

"Come with me," he said.

He pulled her back to the blanket on the grass and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at her hand and his trunks and muttered a spell.

"What was that spell?" she asked, always the eager student.

"You wouldn't survive long with a curious mother if you didn't know how to clean up after yourself. Dad told me the spell when I got The Talk."

"That makes sense."

There was a minute of awkward silence.

"We should probably head back to the house soon. Your mum will need help with dinner." Hermione started packing up the lunch basket. Ron was worried that she might regret what they had happened in the pond. What they had done was so intimate that he did not know how to act, so he folded up the blanket and kept his eyes down. They both put their clothes and shoes back on in silence.

"Alright, I think we're packed up," Hermione finally said as she started to walk toward the house. He took her hand and stopped her.

"Thank you for an amazing afternoon," he said. She melted into his arms and he kissed her sweetly before leading her back to the Burrow.

**As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**A few notes:  
1. I took the liberty of making Ginny about a month older than she was. The cleaning takes place in July, but her 17****th**** birthday isn't until August.**

**2. I know a lot of you are eager for Ron and Hermione to get down and dirty now, but I'm going to take this slow. They're going to spend some time exploring each other before they do the deed. **

**Thank you for the nice comments and reviews! It makes me want to keep the story going.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You did what?" Ginny practically yelled.

"Shh! I know! It was…"

"Disgusting!" "Amazing!" The two girls said at the same time.

"No offense, Hermione, but I really don't want to hear about you and my brother doing, well, anything like that," Ginny said as she pretended to wretch beside her bed.

The girls were in their beds in Ginny's room after their long day alone with their boyfriends. Both couples grinned and blushed all through dinner, but when it came down to discussing their afternoon adventures, neither really wanted to hear what happened. To Hermione, Harry was the brother she never had, and Ginny never _ever_ wanted to think about her brother doing anything like that with any girl, much less her best friend.

"Alright, I won't tell you intimate details about Ron and me, if you promise not to tell about you and Harry."

"Deal. It was an amazing day though." Ginny became quiet. "I can't believe we have to go back to school in one month and four days."

"I don't want to think about it," Hermione moaned.

The girls lay in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. Their upcoming departure had them both feeling miserable. No matter how they tried to distract themselves- cleaning Grimmauld Place, chores, reading, snogging- nothing seemed to eliminate the feeling of dread.

"Are all the plans set for Harry's birthday?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. I've already told him I have plans for us for that night so he doesn't suspect the party."

"And your mum and I have invited all the guests- people that won't gawk over the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. We've got Fleur and Kreacher making food and Ron and I will be decorating Grimmauld Place Saturday morning. That should take care of everything."

There was a pregnant pause before Ginny sighed, "It'll be nice to have some good memories in that place."

"I know. I think that's one of the only reasons Harry doesn't want to live there. Nothing good has ever happened in that house. But, I think it's crucial to him moving on to create new and wonderful memories. At least, that's what all the books say about grieving and moving on."

"Is there a book you haven't read?"

"Oh, yes. I've got a whole list of them, but as soon as I take one off, I find another three to put on."

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ginny groaned and turned over.

"Goodnight, Ginny." Hermione's dreams that night were a mixture of fond memories from the pond and strange dreams about being lost in a new Hogwarts building.

"Are you sure he even wants a party, Hermione?" Ron asked as he and Hermione set up for the party at Grimmauld Place on Saturday morning.

"No, but we're doing it anyway," she said as she hung streamers across the sitting room. "If he knew we were throwing him a party, he would put up a fight. This way, he'll just have to grin and bear it. Now, hand me those balloons."

They bickered and flirted while decorating the first floor of the massive house. When Hermione wanted gold balloons, Ron wanted orange. She preferred green napkins and, while he did not really care, he chose white to get a rise out of her.

That day, Ron discovered the advantage of charm. If they were squabbling about something and he gave her his smoldering, sexy look, she generally agreed to whatever he wanted. It took one whole room decorated in orange and white, or Chudley Canons' colors, before Hermione figured out what was going on. She was about to leave the sitting room when she noticed the color palate.

"Ronald! I can't believe you." She blushed when she realized how easily she had been swayed.

"What?" he grinned as she walloped him on the arm.

With a wave of her wand and a few simple spells, all of the sitting room décor was back to her choice of colors.

"This is Harry's birthday, not yours!" She stalked off to the dining room to set up the food trays that Kreacher had finished. She was putting a bowl of sweets out when Ron came behind her and put her hands on her waist.

"Have I told you how cute you are when you're bossy?" He pushed her frizzy hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"Ron, we have work to do. The party's in a few hours." She tried to keep arranging the food and table cloth, but every time Ron was this close to her, her head went fuzzy. "Ron… work…."

She turned around and attacked his lips. He picked her up and sat her on the table scattering unused silver trays and forks all over the floor. Her hands rubbed up and down his back, occasionally dragging her nails under his shirt. His hands were everywhere at once- in her hair, under her shirt, running up her thighs. They both moaned into each other's mouths and were so wrapped up in each other that they barely heard the fireplace in kitchen erupt with green flames.

"Hello there, Kreacher," Molly exclaimed as she stepped out of the flames.

"Ron, your mother's here!" Hermione whispered and tried to push him off, but he did not catch on at first, grabbing her bum firmly instead. As Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley and what sounded like others approaching, she smacked Ron on the head to get his attention and then quickly fixed her shirt and jumper before muttering a few spells to clean up the mess.

"There you two are. Oh, the decorations are perfect. That green matches Harry's eyes!" Molly walked around the dining and sitting rooms. "You have been very busy this morning."

Ron winked at Hermione. "Yes we have." She glared at him.

George, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. Weasley all came up the stairs directly after Mrs. Weasley. No one had seen Grimmauld Place since the cleaning had begun and now they were amazed at what they saw.

"Molly, my dear, your cleaning skills still astound me," Arthur exclaimed. Where the house was always dark and musty, it now had fresh coats of paint and had been aerated. Fortunately, the house had been protected again by wards, per request of the Minister himself, so the windows and doors had been opened and there was a lot less dust in the air. The basic furniture was kept, but Harry had overseen the disposal of most of the possessions in the house. He was not keen on keeping any of the relics that Sirius hated so much and that gave the house a creepy feeling. Kreacher wanted to keep the severed heads of his ancestors- the old house elves that had been hanging on the walls- so Harry gave him a room on the upper floor that could be his room to keep all of his "treasures." Harry only asked for him not to keep things that contained dark magic and Kreacher seemed happy to follow that request.

The new arrivals walked through the sitting and dining rooms and marveled at the light yellow paint on the walls, the new sheer sage green curtains, and the wood floors that had been shined. Harry had wanted the house to be as bright as possible and it certainly was.

"I can't believe this is the same place," Bill said. "Fleur, you would not believe how it looked before!"

"We can show you some rooms upstairs that haven't been finished if you want the full Grimmauld Place experience," Ron offered.

"No, sank you. I sink I will save that pleasure for anozzer time," Fleur cringed and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. Even though she was not as dainty as she used to be, back when she was known as "Phlegm," no one actually pictured her going to tour the rest of the house.

"Well, it looks like you two have almost finished the easy decorations, now it's my turn to make the place sparkle," George said with a glint in his eyes. Molly gave George "the look" and Arthur and Bill instructions to conjure up chairs for each room, then she went back to the kitchen to help with the last minute details. Ron went with the men and Hermione with the women, but both were very eager to pick up where they had left off when they were so rudely interrupted.

Three hours later, everything was in place and the team had returned from the Burrow where they changed for the party. Guests started arriving and George was handing out what looked like highly dangerous party favors with instructions on what to do when Harry came through the door. Hermione glanced nervously at the small box in her hand and the directions that gave a spell that she had never heard of before. She knew George would never intentionally harm anyone, but…

Before she could finish her thought, strong hands wrapped around her waist and made her forget whatever she was thinking.

"Ron! Not in public," she said as she moved away from him. "We almost got caught in a compromising position once already today and I do not feel like being embarrassed again."

"We've seen the majority of these people in compromising positions on our patrols at school. I don't think they'll care if we snog in public." He reached for her again, and she almost melted into him, but caught herself at the last second.

"No." She pulled back again. "We have guests to greet. We can _snog_ later, when we're _alone_."

The party went off without a hitch. Luna and Hagrid were having a deep discussion about mystical creatures. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus (and some tart Seamus brought along) had started up a game of exploding snap in the drawing room while Arthur, Bill, Angelina, Katie, Oliver, and George discussed England's Quidditch chances for the next season. Oliver was on the reserve list for the Keeper position, but no one was sure if the team would play this year considering all that had happened.

Hermione waited by the windows in the dining room as the lookout for Ginny and Harry's arrival, but could hardly concentrate with Ron in the next room. She was never one of those giggly girls who hung all over their boyfriend and gushed about him to all of her friends, but, she had never had a boyfriend either. Not one that she loved so dearly; one that made her feel like Ron did every time he touched her or even looked at her. She had always wanted Ron and now that she had him, it was better than she ever imagined.

"You're awfully cheerful tonight," Molly said as she moved to the other side of the large window and handed Hermione a butterbeer. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione took a sip and pushed aside the sage curtain to look for the birthday boy. They were expected any minute, but who knew how long it would take Ginny to convince Harry to drop by Grimmauld Place when they had already spent so much time there that week.

"Why are you over here and not enjoying the party?" Mrs. Weasley fretted.

"I'm the lookout for Harry and Ginny. I'm supposed to alert the crowd so they can surprise Harry with whatever those contraptions are that George handed out." Hermione was still annoyed that she did not know what was in the box or what the spell meant.

"Oh dear, I hope he hasn't gone overboard again. I'd hate for Harry to think he was being attacked. If he can defeat You-Know… Voldemort," she choked out, "I'd hate to see what he could do to a few party goers."

"I thought the same thing," Hermione laughed.

There was a loud roar of laughter from the sitting room that drew the attention of everyone in the house. Ron yelled an obscenity that was sure to be heard a block away.

"Oh, that boy! I'm going to have his tongue one day for saying such things." Hermione giggled as she watched Molly's stern expression. "I always hoped you'd be able to straighten him eventually."

"I'm doing my best, Mrs. Weasley," she said as she rolled her eyes. The truth was, even though she was appalled by Ron's filthy mouth, it was sort of a turn on. She could not say that to the woman who bore him, however.

"Well, good luck. No one has been able to succeed on that front, but I think you may have the best chance." She took a sip of her tea. "I see how my son is around you and it thrills my heart. I always knew you were perfect for each other."

"How could you have known? We couldn't go a week without a huge row." Another loud boom momentarily distracted them from their talk.

"The way you look at each other and take care of each other. You remind me of Arthur and me when we were young. There were some times when I couldn't stand the sight of that man, but I couldn't stand to be away from him either."

"I know what you mean. It's always been like that with us." Hermione's smile faded a bit. She looked out the window to hide her thoughts. She had successfully managed to not think of the impending separation, but now the dread started to creep in again.

"Come now, I didn't mean to upset you." Molly tugged Hermione's chin so she could look her in the eyes. "What's the matter, dear?"

"I'm scared it might not last. I feel like I finally got everything I want and what if going back to school changes everything?" It felt good to say it all out loud.

"If you live for what might be, you will miss the joy in living now. I think you and Ron are going to have a wonderful life together and this will just be one of the many hurdles to overcome along the way. Life is never perfect, but treasure it because you only get one chance to live it."

Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley. That was exactly what her worrisome mind needed to hear.

"Oh look! I think I see the birthday boy!" Molly exclaimed.

Sure enough, Ginny and Harry had just apperated on the street and were making their way toward the front door.

Hermione sprang into action. "Quick! Everyone in the sitting room."

"And don't forget your boxes," George said.

She rushed to the sitting room and gave Ron a nod. He pulled out the deluminator and clicked it until the lights were out. Then she cast a spell of disillusionment on the room to make it look empty. Just as the spell took effect, the front door opened.

"Come on, Harry. It'll only take a moment," Ginny said exasperatedly. It had obviously taken quite a bit of convincing to get Harry to come to Grimmauld Place.

"Why couldn't you get it tomorrow?" he asked. "Or I could have had Kreecher bring it to the Burrow."

Hermione would have hit him if it would not have ruined he surprise.

"It's just in the sitting room. Come on," Ginny said as she and Harry approached the party.

George whispered, "On the count of three. Three, two, one, now!"

At once, the disillusionment charm was lifted and the small crowd murmured George's spell. The effect was quite dazzling. All of the tiny boxes that he had handed out exploded with cheers of "Surprise" and "Happy Birthday" and the most amazing fireworks and streamers flew out at a shocked Harry Potter. He only had a moment to recover before the crowd descended on him with handshakes, hugs, and claps on the shoulder with George yelling, "Party in a box is the newest party product at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Wow! Thank you all for coming. This is a total surprise," Harry said after the commotion died down. He looked over his friends and substitute family until he found Ron and Hermione and gave them a look that said "I'm going to kill you for this, but thanks."

It was nice to have something to celebrate after such a horrible year. Harry's last birthday was the last party that anyone could remember before the chaos and it was fitting that they should be together again on this day to celebrate their hero and friend.

**I am so sorry for taking this long to update! Life has been very hectic recently in both good and bad ways and I haven't had the tie or energy to focus on my story. I had half of this chapter written months ago, but I wasn't crazy about where it was going. I'm still not loving this chapter, but I wanted to publish something before everyone forgets about me. **

**I have some ideas about what to do next, but if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! I promise to try and update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The surprise party was a huge success, but one Hermione thought would never end. It was well past midnight and the festivities were far from over. All of the adults, including Bill and Fleur, were long gone with a promise from George to keep things under control, or rather the look that Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione and Ginny as she stepped into the kitchen fireplace. No sooner were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out of sight, then George summoned at least 10 bottles of Firewhisky and Rosmerta's Honey Mead that he had obviously hidden around the house while decorating. Before long, the three youngest Weasley's, the old Quidditch teammates, and the former roommates were, well, pissed.

The only two that had refrained from getting completely wasted were Luna and Hermione. Luna was last seen headed to a dark corner with none other Neville, the war hero, and Hermione was curled up in a large, wing-backed chair in the sitting room watching hilarity ensue. Now that they were all legally allowed to drink, Hermione did not feel as though she could stop anyone from partaking, but someone had to be responsible. Plus, it was quite hilarious watching the group play charades while sloshed. The players imitated teachers, friends, and spells and more than once, the performance was so funny that hardly anyone could guess from fits of laughter. Ron was so far gone that every time it was his turn, he acted out "love potion." The first time he pretended to drink a potion and then got dreamy-eyed and then fell all over himself (no one was sure if he was stumbling on purpose) fawning over Hermione. By the third time, he was making giggling sounds and goo-goo eyes at Harry who pretended to be Hermione reading and making the same goofy faces at him behind the cover of a book.

It was after three in the morning when Hermione got the last passed-out person covered up and tucked in. Slowly, the party had died out leaving bodies littering the floor. Hermione could not just leave them all over the floor, but she was too tired to levitate them all herself, so, reluctantly, she had Kreacher apparate most of them to bedrooms or couches. She had sent a message to Mrs. Weasley explaining that everyone was staying at Grimmauld Place for the night and not to expect them back until at least lunch. Then, she looked around to survey the damage. There were bottles and glasses as well as trash littering the whole first floor.

"Just leave it 'til the morning."

Hermione jumped at the sound. "Merlin, Ron! You scared me. I thought everyone was asleep." Strong arms wrapped around her waste from behind and she melted into them. "What if your mother comes over to check on us in the morning?"

"She's seen worse before, trust me," Ron said in a husky voice reeking with liquor. "Come to bed with me."

"Ronald, that is highly inappropriate." She pulled away from him and his breath. "I put all the boys and girls in different rooms for proprieties sake. How would it look if we came out of the same room in the morning?"

He reached for her again, pulled her close, and rested his cheek on her forehead. "We lived in a tent for months with just Harry. I think people already have the wrong idea."

"We weren't a couple then. Besides, Harry can tell them nothing went on."

"I think Harry's too busy at the moment in Ginny's room to discuss 'propriety.'" Hermione could hear the eye roll in his voice. "Plus, I saw George sneaking into Angelina's room and Katy slipping out to find Wood. And, I don't think Neville's in his room either."

Hermione sighed, "All that hard work for nothing."

Ron started swaying on the spot and Hermione thought for a moment he was going to pass out on her, but then he took her right hand in his and the swaying became more like a dance.

"You must be drunk. You hate dancing," she giggled as they turned slow circles in the hallway.

"It's not so bad if I'm holding you."

Hermione's heart skipped quite a few beats and felt faint as he leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"When did you turn into a smooth talker?" she asked as he twirled her around.

"You're not the only one who reads. I was given the most interesting book before sixth year." He captured her back in his arms.

"And did you actually read this book or just skim the back cover?"

"That hurts, Hermione. You've wounded my heart. Of course I read it," he said as he staggered backwards and almost ran into a hall table.

"I think it's time to get you up to bed." Hermione put his arm around her shoulders and helped him up three sets of stairs until they reached the room Ron and Harry shared the summer before fifth year.

As Ron predicted, the room was empty and Hermione was glad he was too drunk to go get Harry from Ginny's room. Hermione pulled him over to the twin bed under the window which she remembered was his, but as she was trying to put him down on the bed he kept his arm firmly around her shoulders, pulling her down with him. She ended up laying half beside and half under him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that was planned, Ronald," Hermione said as she tried to extricate herself from under her boyfriend.

However, Ron pushed himself up and lay on top of her, capturing her lips in one fluid motion. Instantly, Hermione's hands slid up and under Ron's shirt until she was running her nails along his shoulder blades. His right leg parted hers and she could feel him hard against her right hip. She shifted under him and he gasped as their bodies grinded together. She deepened their kiss briefly before he started devouring her neck. She gasped as she felt Ron grind into her again, this time moving his leg so that it rubbed her between the legs.

Ron stopped and pulled away. "Did I hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite," she whispered as she pulled him onto her again. "Keep going."

She moved one hand up to his hair and pulled his lips down to hers. She traced his lips with her tongue as her other hand moved down to his arse to pull him down even harder against her body. Ron moved a little faster on her leg until both of them were panting into each other's mouths, which Hermione found she liked almost as much as kissing.

"I don't think I can last too much longer," Ron murmured almost inaudibly near her ear.

"Then don't."

A few moments later and Ron's whole body shuddered and he collapsed on top of her. They lay there, breathing hard until Ron rolled off to one side and kissed her sweetly. She curled into him and they lay there quietly until they were both asleep.

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother's voice sounded as the door slammed open. Ron and Hermione flew off the bed and in separate directions. They were barely awake and frightened as they took in the situation. At the door were Ginny and Harry bent double with laughter.

"Where's Mum?" Ron asked in a terrified voice.

"She's not here you prat. It was me!" Ginny howled then immediately took off running as Ron chased her through the hall and down the stairs.

"Don't kill her, it's too early to clean up blood," Harry shouted after them.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked as she stifled a yawn and fixed her twisted jumper.

"It's nearly midday. I thought you might want to get up before Mrs. Weasley comes to check on the cleanup." Harry came in and sat on his old bed.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione tried to smooth her hair down from the bird's nest pile on top of her head. "I fell asleep in here last night on accident, though if I had made it back to Ginny's and my room, I expect I would have had to kick you out."

Harry averted his eyes and blushed a bit. Hermione thought it best not to press the issue.

"I should get downstairs and start cleaning," she said as she started to leave the room.

"No you won't. Kreacher and I put everything right this morning."

"Harry! It was _your_ party. You're not supposed to clear it all up," she shouted.

"It's the least I can do after such a thrilling night. Thank you, by the way. It was perfect and exactly what I didn't know I wanted."

"Well, it wasn't all my idea. I was afraid you'd be angry with us." Hermione sat on the bed next to Harry.

"I was definitely surprised, but not angry. It's nice to have a good memory in this old place."

Hermione smiled to herself. That was precisely why they had it there. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. In fact, I think you all enjoyed yourselves a bit much."

"Yes. Yes, we did." Harry chuckled to himself thinking about the previous night.

"We should go find out if Ron killed your girlfriend." They both stood up and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks again. For everything," he said.

"Oi, Potter. Get your hands off my woman," Ron said as he came in the door.

"Your woman? Harry can keep me if you talk like that." Hermione put her hands on her hips and scowled at Ron.

"I think I'll go find Ginny," Harry said trying to get out of the way before a shouting match began. "That is, if there's anything left of her."

"She's making me breakfast, so I let her live, for now."

"Thanks." Harry closed the door on the way out.

"Your woman?" Hermione was still glaring at Ron.

"I was only joking!" Ron sauntered over to her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She let them fall to her sides. "Come on, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"I am your girlfriend, but I'm not your _woman_. That sounds degrading."

Ron sighed. How had he dug himself into a ditch already this morning? "You're right. I'm sorry. I won't say it again."

"Thank you."

Ron bent down to kiss her, but before he could, she pulled away. "I said I was sorry," he practically yelled.

"And I accepted, but I'm going to brush my teeth before I kiss you and you should do the same."


End file.
